


As You Wish

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little blip of YuiKiyo, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange, Flirting, Fluff, Genie - Freeform, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Romance, Sexual Tension, background bokuaka - Freeform, it's seriously as long as a few of my multichapters, one massive one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: With the lamp hovering in front of his face, he could hear the crying better and though he had no clue what sort of creature was dwelling inside, his heart broke into thousands of pieces for it. He wasn’t sure how to comfort it, but he instinctually rubbed his hand across the warm metal, hoping to soothe the creature that way. Immediately the lamp glowed like the scalding hot metal in Kai’s forge, and yet it didn’t burn his hands. It was startling and Kenma nearly dropped it on the floor from his trembling fingers. Out of the spout, a greenish smoke erupted and swirled around him until all he could see was the mystical dark haze.Warning: This is a giant one-shot, like over 35K. Just so you know





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taroboba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taroboba/gifts).



> This is my main gift for Lilayams for the Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange! I hope you enjoy it! And if you don't, I have a second one I'll be posting shortly that is waaayyyy shorter, ha ha ha.

Kenma scrunched his face as a beam of light fell across his face, hurting his eyes even though they were still closed. He cracked one eye open, giving his small window a death glare at its impertinence for allowing the sun to intrude on his sleep. He lived in a modest little cottage, what some would consider a shack for its minuscule dimensions, but it was perfect for him. No one else lived with him, so he only needed room to sleep and space for his books.

He shuffled around on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He huffed out a breath and attempted to go back to sleep, but a knock at the door obliterated any sleepiness he was clinging onto and a menacing growl curled through his throat.

“What?” He grunted. As if he wasn’t grumpy enough, there was an answering laugh on the other side.

“Come on, Kenma, it’s me. I’ve got a box here from Nekomata.”

It was Yaku Morisuke’s voice, assistant to the wealthiest merchant in Nekoma. Knowing it was Yaku and not one of his more irritating customers, Kenma’s anger faded into reluctance and he finally rolled out of bed. He yawned as he trudged to the door, swinging it open to allow Yaku entrance.

“I heard that,” He chuckled and shuffled inside, his arms straining around the large, heavy box in his arms. “Isn’t it too late to be sleeping?”

“Why do I care how late it is? I’m tired.”

Yaku snorted and let the box fall to the floor, the contents inside clattering ominously. Yaku stretched out his muscles, wincing as his limbs cracked from the strain.

“Whew, I think I’ll have Inuoka pick it up when you’re done with it, or Lev.”

“Send Inuoka, he’s less likely to break everything after I’ve fixed them. What’s in there anyway?” Kenma asked, giving the box a nudge with his foot.

“Nekomata just got back from a huge festival in Shinzen. Apparently, he got a good deal on this box of junk and wanted you to look through it to see if anything can be fixed up for profit.”

“When does he need the items back?”

“He said there was no hurry since he’s freshly stocked. And because the shop was closed for a week people are clamoring to get in, so we’ll be busy for a while.”

“Okay, though it shouldn’t take me long. This stupid box takes up my whole floor and it’s already irritating me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. You need a bigger place to work.”

“I don’t usually work at home. I prefer to keep it away,” Kenma mumbled, staring at the box like it was a disease. Yaku snickered and ruffled his blonde hair before turning back to the door.

“Well, I have to get back and help out. Happy tinkering!”

“Hmm,” Kenma responded, once again left alone in the quiet of his small space. This time, however, there was a giant box full of junk in the middle of his house. He glared at it as if everything was its fault and opened it to inspect the contents. His eyes scoured over various items, nothing that screamed a high value at first glance. With just a little cleaning and fixing, Kenma would be able to increase that value tenfold.

That was why Nekomata always came to him for that sort of work. It was also why he never shared the secret of Kenma’s genius with anyone else, otherwise, everyone else’s stock would be just as immaculate, and his store would lose business. Kenma was fine with the arrangement. He had just enough customers to pay for his basic needs and even a little extra to pay for his books. He didn’t want to work more than he had to.

Kenma’s gaze swept from the box to the rickety bookshelf lining his wall, filled to the brim with books of every size and genre. Unfortunately, Kenma had read them all many times. He knew every fantastic tale contained within them by heart and was addicted to the escape they provided him. Why dwell in the mundane happenings of his boring city when he can be transported to a world filled with magic, dragons, and adventure?

His friend Yamamoto once asked why he dreamed of grand adventures instead of experiencing one for himself. _Easy for a hunter to say_ , Kenma scoffed. Yamamoto ventured into the wild forests daily, his body hardened from the toiling travel and shooting his bow. It also took great courage to hunt the animals he did, particularly the fierce boars that were so large and strong one could knock down Kenma’s house if it was set loose in the city.

The very thought sent shivers down Kenma’s back and he shook his head. He’ll leave that sort of thing to Yamamoto. Meanwhile, he’ll get through Nekomata’s box tomorrow which should make him enough money to buy some new books. With that thought, Kenma was instantly in a better mood and he fluttered about his room to get dressed, a small smile curling on his lips.

When he finally emerged from his house, he glanced up at the sky and found it already to be mid-day. _Whoops… no wonder Yaku was making fun of me._ He shrugged and wandered through the town square. Kenma had an uncanny ability to slip through crowds unnoticed, a skill he had perfected since he was a child whose worst nightmare was to get pulled into irritating conversations filled with pointless small talk. The only issue that came with the ability was when clumsy villagers weren’t watching where they were going and would shove their bulky shoulders into him.

At that time of day, the village was bustling with shouts from the market stalls calling in patrons and haggling over the prices of wares. It took every ounce of Kenma’s skill to make it across the market, and by the time he made it to Kai’s stable sweat was already beading across his forehead. The side of the stable was open and covered by an awning, inviting villagers straight in with their steeds since Kai and his family were the main blacksmiths of the town. Kenma spotted Kai immediately, hammering a piece of metal on an anvil. He glanced up as Kenma rushed in to escape the crowds and smiled in welcome.

“Just now getting up?”

“Yaku already made fun of me for it.”

Kai chuckled but didn’t provoke him any further as he pointed his hammer to a nearby table.

“Thanks for coming, the tool is over there.”

Kenma nodded and drifted over to it. It was a complicated tool, one with intricate mechanisms that were difficult to repair if you didn’t have a steady hand. Kenma rolled his eyes; he had no doubt Kai could have fixed it himself. Regardless, he removed his slender picks from his bag and got to work as Kai’s hammering continued.

His focus was soon interrupted when warm, delicious scent wafted toward his nose. He glanced further down the table and noticed a plate of fresh bread and fruit just sitting there.

“Do you always leave food on your work table, Kai-san?”

“Oh, that’s for you. Figured you hadn’t had breakfast yet.”

Kai always took it upon himself to look after Kenma like an elder brother. At least he was usually subtle about it; Yaku was blatantly obvious about his worries and sometimes border lined on mothering Kenma. As long as neither overdid it, Kenma didn’t mind the attention and was grateful for their business.

He didn’t even have the chance to deny his hunger when his stomach growled louder than the clang of Kai’s hammer. He glared at Kai, daring him to laugh, but his friend said nothing as he focused only on his work with a content smile on his face. _Well, it would be a shame for it to go to waste_ , He thought as he reached over to slide the plate closer.

He learned from an early age to be self-reliant since his parents were rather free-spirited and reckless. Throughout his early childhood, they moved from town to town until at last, they settled in Nekoma, much to Kenma’s relief. As soon as Kenma grew into an adult, however, they took off once again to find someplace new to explore. He refused to join them, moving was exhausting work and he didn’t like meeting new people.

Even though he missed his parents, he knew they were happier living as nomads. They wrote him letters filled with their adventures, many of the stories being so dramatic he was certain they were exaggerated. He didn’t mind, and he treasured them as much as his books, keeping them safely tucked away under a loose floorboard.

After finishing his work for Kai and the delicious meal, he only had two more appointments for the day. They were simple tasks for two of his repeating customers, but each one ended up taking more time than he initially thought they would. The sun was already beginning its descent on the far side of the town when he finally rushed back home, anxious for his peaceful solitude.

He nearly tripped over the big stupid box when he entered and sniffed at its indignance. His house was dark already; none of his small windows caught any of the sun’s fading light.

After lighting a few candles, the space felt warm and cozy. Kenma smiled and settled onto his bed, wrapping his blanket over him as he cracked open one of his favorite books.

His eyes widened as they swept across the worn-out pages, barely seeing the words but instead picturing majestic mountains and a heroic warrior gazing down at them from on top of his dragon steed. Kenma leaned forward and bit his lip when the hero gazed up, spotting a cloud of arrows swarming into the sky like a flock of birds. The warrior expertly pulled his dragon up higher, but one of the arrows struck one of its wings. Kenma cringed as he read the description of its painful cries. A plume of fire released into the air as it shrieked and the warrior did everything he could to calm it as he frantically looked for an escape. Kenma gulped, his chest aching for the dragon knowing how much pain it must have been in. He could almost hear its sobs...

Kenma flinched when he realized he could actually hear someone crying and wasn’t imagining anything. He marked his place in the book and set it aside, keeping his body still so he could focus on the soft noise. At first glance, he seemed to be alone, but goosebumps fluttered across his skin when he noticed the crying was coming from inside the large box on his floor.

He bit his lip as he contemplated what to do. Perhaps it was just a small animal trapped inside the box, but that didn’t make him feel any better. He was never good around animals. What else could fit inside the box with all the other junk crammed in there? Whatever was happening, it sounded like trouble to him, and he didn’t appreciate that sort of thing. It was the strange and eerie things of the world that sparked wild tales and adventures, something he’d prefer to read about and not experience for himself.

But the sobs continued, each one filled with genuine sorrow. Despite not wanting to get involved, Kenma wasn’t cold-hearted. Whatever was making that sound was in the depths of despair, and he decided that such a creature probably couldn’t be evil.

He licked his lips and slipped out of bed, walking all the way around the box before settling on his knees in front of it. Cautiously he lifted the lid and looked inside, but everything seemed exactly as it had before, a pile of lifeless junk. His hands slipped in and removed each item, turning it over and placing his ear against it to see if it was the origin of the weeping. He set each item down next to him when it proved to be empty and continued until he was near the bottom of the box.

His hands froze when he reached for some kind of oil lamp, immediately sensing a strange aura around the slim object. Wherever it came from, its exotic design spoke of foreign lands beyond his knowledge, and its dented and tarnished exterior revealed its unfathomable age. He finally gained the courage to lift the object out of its confines and he had no doubt that the object was infused with magic. The brass was warm to the touch, a gentle humming tickling the pads of his fingers. With the lamp hovering in front of his face, he could hear the crying better and though he had no clue what sort of creature was dwelling inside, his heart broke into thousands of pieces for it.

He wasn’t sure how to comfort it, but he instinctually rubbed his hand across the warm metal, hoping to soothe the creature that way. Immediately the lamp glowed like the scalding hot metal in Kai’s forge, and yet it didn’t burn his hands. It was startling and Kenma nearly dropped it on the floor from his trembling fingers. Out of the spout, a greenish smoke erupted and swirled around him until all he could see was the mystical dark haze.

The hairs on the back of his neck raised as Kenma gazed around him curiously; such a sight should have been terrifying and yet he was not afraid. He had no idea how, but he could sense both the smoke creature’s emotions and intentions; whatever it was, it meant him no harm. He felt the sorrow embedded in the smoke rapidly fade, morphing instead into an excited curiosity and a subtle playfulness. It was the sort of thing Kenma usually would have avoided because it smelled like trouble.

Finally, the dark mist began to change shape, the swirls of smoke converging together until it resembled the shape of a tall human. Two eyes opened, two beacons of golden light boring into him. They studied him closely, sharp and intelligent despite the aloof air its heavy eyelids gave off.

“Hmm, interesting,” A sly voice said, a half-moon grin curling from within the mist. As soon he spoke, the murky smoke cleared away until Kenma was left sitting across from a man on the floor of his house. The whole situation was considerably less ominous now that he could finally see the rest of the room and the warm glow of his candles.

Kenma cocked his head as he stared at the strange man with the intelligent eyes and irritating grin. He had wild, black hair that stuck out all directions and spilled over one of his eyes. The only garment on his upper body was a flimsy vest that exposed most of his long, muscled torso, and his voluminous pants seemed to be a luxurious material. Etched across his tan skin were various tattoos that at first glance seemed to be a simple swirling design, oddly reminiscent of the man’s smoke. As Kenma leaned forward to peer at them closer, he could see subtle scenes emerging from each tattoo, each being a story of its own.

“I suppose you have a lot of questions,” The man grinning said, setting his elbow on his knee and dropping his chin onto his palm. “Go ahead, we have a lot to discuss.”

“What are you?” Kenma asked and the man’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. He barked out an obnoxious laugh that irritated Kenma even more.

“Wow, straight to the point, huh? I like that. I’m a genie, have you ever heard of one?”

“Vaguely,” Kenma shrugged. “You give out wishes and stuff?”

As soon as he said _wishes_ , the genie flinched as if it had stung him like a bee.

“Yes, uh, be careful even saying that word, you have no idea what power it holds. I would just avoid it altogether until we talk about it, okay? But yes, I’ll grant you three wishes, anything of your choice. Oh, well I have a few stipulations. I can’t kill anyone for you, bring anyone back from the dead, and I can’t make anyone fall in love with anyone else.”

“Hm, this sounds troublesome,” Kenma sighed and glanced down at the lamp on the floor where he had dropped it in his shock. “Can you go back in there, so I can go to sleep?”

The genie squinted at Kenma, not believing what he was hearing.

“You’re not excited about this? I could fulfill your wildest dreams!”

“My dreams are hardly wild. I just want to live in peace.”

“I can help with that, you know. But first, I’d like to make a deal with you.”

“Since when do genies make deals? Aren’t I your master?”

“You are, but I also have the power to make things terrible for you. You see, people aren’t usually very intelligent about their wording when making wishes. I have this habit of turning someone’s wish around into something downright _nasty_ ,” The genie sneered, his eyes and tattoo’s flashing with a menacing light. Kenma usually wasn’t one to be intimidated, but the warning turned his skin to ice. “However, should you strike a deal with me, I promise to be a good little genie and give you exactly what you want.”

Kenma lifted his knees and wrapped his arms around them, dropping his chin on them with a heavy sigh.

“Is that the only way to get rid of you?”

“Yup, I’m afraid so.”

“So, what deal do you want to make?”

“First, I need to get somewhere as soon as possible. Have you ever heard of Karasuno?”’

“I’ve heard of it, it’s on the other side of the mountains.”

“Hmm, I take it that it’s hard to get to there from here?”

“There’s a pass through the mountains that should only take few days, maybe less, but it’s dangerous. Why would you want to go there?”

The genie narrowed his eyes at Kenma and leaned back warily.

“That’s my business. Also, I’d like you to save your last wish for something of my choosing. For that, you get two fantastic wishes that I won’t tamper with. What do you say?”

“What kind of a wish are you going to ask for? Is that why you were crying?”

“What? When was I crying?”

“In the lamp. It’s the whole reason I even touched it, you sounded miserable.”

“Nonsense! Of course, I wanted to get out of there, I prefer to be out in the open. But I was hardly weeping about it.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and started putting all the junk back into the box except the lamp, which he set on top of the bookshelf and out of the way.

“You’re lying, but I don’t care. I knew somehow that lamp would bring me trouble. I’ll take you to Karasuno as soon as possible, so I can get back to my normal life. For now, can I go to sleep?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” the genie said, staring at Kenma as if _he_ was the mystical creature that had appeared from a mass of smoke. “You’re probably the strangest master I ever had.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should, actually. Most of them were bloodthirsty warlords. This is a nice change.”

Kenma frowned and looked around at his small space. The genie obnoxiously tall and took up most of the floor with his long limbs.

“So, you can’t go back into the lamp? What will you do while I sleep? You barely even fit in here.”

“I can make myself smaller. I wouldn’t mind resting myself, life in the lamp is… different from outside it. It’s almost as if time doesn’t exist. It’s like living in a loop with nothing but my own thoughts and emotions.”

“That sounds terrible,” Kenma replied as the initial sympathy he felt for the genie resurfaced.

“It was. Here, let me get changed,” He said, quickly changing the subject and shooting Kenma a wink. A cyclonic plume of smoke enveloped him, and when it dissipated the genie was gone. Kenma’s eyes flickered around the room until he heard a soft _mew_ from the other side of the box. He peered over it and found a small black cat with an excess of fur on the top of its head.

“You can change shape?”

The cat gazed up at him and grinned.

“Yup!” It said in the same sly voice of the genie and Kenma cringed. It was unnatural hearing a human-ish voice coming from an animal. “It’s one of the only powers I can use without being ordered to use it. Comes in handy when there’s danger.”

“Hmm,” Kenma responded, his body feeling heavy as he eyed up his bed.

“Go ahead! Don’t mind me,” The cat said as it arched its back with a stretch.

Kenma blew out all the candles except the one beside his bed. Despite there being a magical creature residing in the room with him, Kenma felt he had no ill intentions toward him. In fact, it was almost comforting having his presence there, like he had someone to watch over him while he slept. He wondered if a part of it came from the magic of the lamp like it created a bond instantly between genie and master. Considering how much the genie despised his previous masters, however, Kenma felt it had more to do with his own lack of ambition, something that wasn’t often appreciated.

He wiggled under the covers and sighed onto the pillow, his eyes already drooping shut. The foot of the bed dipped slightly, and a moment later he felt several paws climbing over him. He cracked an eye open and saw the cat curl in a ball, snuggling tight into his side. Before the cat closed its own eyes, the light within them dimmed as they drifted across the room, lost in thought.

“Will going to Karasuno cure your sadness?” Kenma asked, his voice startling the cat into raising its head. He regarded Kenma a moment before giving a slight nod.

“Yes. I hope so at least.”

Kenma smiled and stroked his fingers over the cat’s head. Immediately the cat closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, a rumbling purr vibrating into his fingers.

“What’s your name?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not going to call you genie, or cat.”

“Ha, most of my masters called me _Slave_.”

“That’s stupid, and for the love of God don’t call me _Master_. My name is Kenma.”

“Nice to meet you, Kenma. You can call me Kuroo,” The cat replied, ending with a wide yawn.

“Hm, Kuro…” Kenma yawned as well, drifting off to sleep before he even closed his mouth. Kuroo huffed out a laugh and reached his paw out nudge it shut. He leaned toward Kenma’s bedside table and blew out the candle, immersing the room in darkness. He gazed down at his new master for a moment and with a slight nod, he rolled back up against his side.

Kuroo closed his eyes, squeezing them tight as several tears leaked out onto his furry nose. He gave a little sniff and buried his face into his paws. His new master seemed kind, it was more than he could ever hope for. And he was willing to take him to Karasuno, at last. What he’d find there was another problem entirely.

 

The next morning, Kenma forced Kuroo to help him clean up Nekomata’s items so they would get done faster. It was the least the genie could do, after all, making him journey all the way to Karasuno. Kenma thought for sure he’d object, but the genie seemed to be in good spirits as he inspected each of the items.

“Some of this is pretty junky, but it should fetch a good price with a little sprucing up.”

“Good, go ahead and work on those. This teapot is chipped so it’ll take me a while to mend it.”

“Is it worth it?”

“Of course, have you looked at it?”

“Sure, it was a work of art back in its day, but won’t it be obvious it was cracked?”

“Yes, but the point isn’t to mask the crack, it’s to make it as beautiful as the rest of it.”

“Huh? How can you possibly do that?”

Kenma snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You do your work, I’ll do mine and you’ll find out.”

Kuroo looked hardly convinced, but he did as he was told and began refinishing each of the items in his pile. He began humming a song Kenma didn’t recognize, a soft melody reminiscent of a lullaby. Though he’d never heard it, it was soothing to listen to and it helped Kenma concentrate as he worked.

He smiled as he mixed gold dust in with a lacquer and glazed it along the edges of the crack. Once it was covered, he picked up the broken shard and meticulously fit into the space until the sides were flush. As he cleaned it up, he noticed Kuroo leaning forward, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

“So, you use gold. I’m sure that ups the value a little.”

“A little, and you can use other metals as well. I chose gold for this one because it matches the glazing already on the teapot.”

“And people like that? Even if it doesn’t look perfect?”

“It sets it apart from other teapots. See? It’s one-of-a-kind. Besides, true beauty is often found in the imperfections of the world. If you were standing in a field of bright red flowers and found one purple one, which one would hold your eye?”

“A flower being purple is hardly an imperfection.”

“If it’s supposed to be red? Some people would find it imperfect. But like I said, many will pay more for exclusivity. You’ve had many masters, I’m sure most would be considered impressive by normal human standards. Were there any that stood out in your mind that others might not notice at all?”

Kuroo’s gaze drifted from Kenma to the pot in his hand, following the jagged edges of gold like a boat slipping down a rapid river. His broad shoulders dropped a little as the melancholy drifted back into his expression. Kenma sighed and set the pot on a shelf to dry.

“Are you going to cry again?”

“What?! Since when did I cry?”

“You were crying in the lamp, and you cried after I went to sleep. Don’t deny it, the blanket was damp where your head was. Ugh, please tell me that wasn’t snot or drool.”

“Fine, I may have cried. It’s emotional finally getting out of there.”

“If that’s the case, shouldn’t you be happy?”

“I am! But I have no idea how long I was in there. I’m relieved I didn’t travel so far that you’ve at least heard of Karasuno. Is there anything you can tell me about it?”

“Not much, though more merchants seem to be going through there, saying it’s improved since the King’s death.”

“The King died?!”

“I guess, a couple years ago.”

“So, it’s been at least a couple years, maybe longer,” Kuroo sighed, his eyebrows furrowing so tightly deep lines creased across his forehead.

“Is that where your last master was?”

Kuroo kept his gaze on the floor, but his face softened as he nodded.

“Yes. He was a captain of the guard when I left.”

“And you’re trying to get back to him?”

Kuroo drew in a deep breath and straightened up, nodding at the pile in the center.

“We should get a move on. Otherwise, we’ll never get out of here.”

Kenma was hardly satisfied, but Kuroo had a good point. At least with the teapot fixed, they were able to sift through the other items and fix them up in hardly any time at all. He inspected each of the objects Kuroo had refinished and was impressed with the work he had done.

“You’re not too bad at this. Have you done this sort of work before?”

“With as long as I’ve lived, I’ve done almost everything.”

“How old are you?”

“There’s no way of telling, it’s not easy for me to keep track. The world looks drastically different every time I see it once again. I’m at least several centuries old, I think.”

“Wow, you don’t look it.”

“Ha, thanks. I won’t start aging until I’m set free.”

“You can be set free?”

“Yes, didn’t I tell you already? Ugh, my brain is still fuzzy from escaping the lamp. I told you I’d let you have two wishes for yourself, right? I’d like you to use the final one on me, to set me free.”

“Oh, okay. Why don’t I just do it now?”

Kuroo laughed as he stood, stretching his arms up to the ceiling.

“You really are the strangest person I ever met. As much as I’d like you to just set me free, I’d prefer you to wait until we get to Karasuno. If the road is as treacherous as you say, you may need to use my powers for protection. Here, I’ll carry the box.”

“I can get it, I’m not weak.”

“I didn’t say you were, but I think it best if you carry the teapot separate. Unless you’d like to crack it more.”

“Um, do you have to go out like that?”

“You’d prefer me in kitten form?”

“No, I’d prefer you in decent clothes, you look weird.”

Kuroo glanced down at his attire and winced.

“Oh, I forgot about that. It changes back to this every time I come out of there.” Smoke seeped out of his body and flowed around him. When it drifted away, Kuroo was dressed in a normal tunic and pants.

“If you can change your appearance, why don’t you fix your hair?”

“What’s wrong with my hair?!” Kuroo squawked, ruffling the mess of raven hair on his head. “It looks better than yours, why is it two different colors?”

“Because I dyed it and now it’s growing out.”

They both huffed and lifted their noses in the air, turning away from each other to pick up their items. Since Kenma was only holding the teapot, he opened the door and allowed Kuroo to walk through first.

“Who the hell are you?” A booming voice snarled, and Kuroo backed up into the room in alarm. “Kenma?!” His friend Yamamoto Taketora shouted as he glanced around the door, right into Kenma’s face.

“Shut up, Tora. I’m right here!”

“I thought this fiend was robbing you! Are you alright?” Yamamoto cried, trying to wrap his arms around Kenma who slid out of his grasp just in time.

“Easy, this is fragile,” He muttered, keeping his eyes on the teapot in his arms. Unfortunately, his face was already growing uncomfortably warm from Yamamoto’s sudden appearance and obvious concern. “This is Yamamoto Taketora. Tora, this is Kuro and he’s not a fiend. He’s…” He panicked and jerked his head toward Kuroo; the last thing he wanted was for anyone finding out he had a genie.

“I’m his new assistant!” Kuroo announced with a cheesy grin. Yamamoto scowled and leaned up toward Kuroo with an intimidating air, even though the other towered over him and still held the box between them.

“Why would Kenma need an assistant? He only has a few customers, and he couldn’t possibly afford help.”

“What do you know about my finances? Get out of the way, we need to get to Nekomata’s.”

Holding the teapot to the side, Kenma kicked his leg out and shoved Yamamoto back through the door.

“Hey! I need you to fix my bow!”

“I’ll do it later, just drop it inside. Close the door behind you when you do.”

Yamamoto continued to squawk as Kenma rushed out and walked down the path with Kuroo at his heels. He glanced over his shoulder to see Yamamoto closing his front door and tearing after them without his bow in his hands. He caught up in no time, shoving past Kuroo and pressing into Kenma’s side

“Where did he come from?” He whispered though Kenma was certain Kuroo could hear every word.

“None of your business.”

“Are you sure he’s not threatening you?”

“Does it look like he’s threatening me?! I made him work all morning,” Kenma spat back, his mood growing darker with every added question. Yamamoto wrapped his arm around his back, glancing back at Kuroo before leaning in toward his ear.

“You’d tell me if you were in trouble, wouldn’t you Ken?” He asked in a low rumbling voice, his warm breath tickling across his ear. Kenma sucked in a breath as goosebumps flickered across his skin. He pressed his lips together as his conflicted feelings warred with each other. There was a fierce desire to shove Yamamoto away, embarrassed by so much physical contact. There was another part of him, however, that had been slipping out more often. A desire to lean into the touch rather than shove it away. He finally decided to compromise and leave Yamamoto as he was and glanced up at him.

“I’m not in trouble, Tora. Of course, I’d tell you, you know I hate trouble.”

“But where did he come from? You don’t have that many friends.”

Kenma clicked his tongue and shoved Yamamoto away as he barreled forward through the crowds toward Nekomata’s shop. Yamamoto blinked owlishly after him, his steps slowing as he wondered what he said wrong. A devious chuckle startled him as Kuroo drifted to his side.

“My, my, aren’t you precious?”

“What are you talking about? And what business do you have with Kenma?”

“Easy! Very protective of your friend, aren’t you? Does he need your protection?”

“Well, no. He can be scrappy when he needs to be,” Yamamoto said as he winced, remembering the few times during their friendship Kenma had beaten him to a pulp for his stupidity. “I just care about him, ya know?”  
“Hmm, I do know. Maybe try easing up then on the protective bit, or he’ll start to feel suffocated.”

“But how will he know I care about him?”

“Do you honestly think he doesn’t know? I know, and I just got here,” Kuroo laughed. Yamamoto nodded, his gaze drifting ahead toward Kenma’s retreating back.

“I wish I could have some sort of sign from him that he knows it… or feels the same way about me.”

“Give him a little space. Not so much space that he thinks you’re ignoring him or anything, but just enough that he misses you. If he comes to you, then that might give you a hint that he cares as well.”

“That’s going to be so hard,” Yamamoto groaned dramatically. Suddenly, he flinched and whipped his head toward Kuroo with a snarl on his lips. “Hey! Why am I telling you all this for? I don’t even know who the hell you are!”

“I don’t know, it hardly took any prodding. You’re quite a trusting fellow, aren’t you?” Kuroo sneered down at him.

“Why you--”

“Tora, stop picking a fight with him,” Kenma called over his shoulder. Yamamoto hunched over with his lip hanging out like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry.”

“Not too great at this wooing thing, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.”

“What? Why would you do that? I don’t even know you.”

“I don’t know you either, but Kenma does and I doubt he’d hang out with you if you weren’t a good guy. You’re going to blow it though if you keep going at this rate.”

“Hmph, what makes you such a genius about love? I don’t see you with anybody.”

“You expect a couple to be beside each other at all hours of the day? Here’s _another_ piece of free advice; if you actually do get with Kenma he’ll probably get tired of you if you hang onto him like that. As I said, a little space works wonders.”

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as if staring at him harder would help him decide if his words were truthful. After thinking it over, he sighed and shook his head.

“Well, it couldn’t hurt. What I’m doing now certainly isn’t helping.”

“That’s the spirit! Whoa, is this Nekomata’s place?” Kuroo gasped as he eyed the spacious tent in the middle of the marketplace. It was reminiscent of a colorful bazaar from the days of his youth, hundreds of tents with the most beautiful items glittering in the hot, desert sun. It was all contained within Nekomata’s tent, however, while the shops on either side looked like dingy horse stalls in comparison.

Kenma led the way around the back through a narrow alley between the shops. Even through the heavy canvas, Kuroo could hear the excited chatter blending together within as patrons looked over Nekomata’s wares. He followed Kenma around the corner and through an open flap that appeared to lead into a back area for the assistants to work. He froze when he was met by two young men, one nearly his own height with brown, spiky hair, and another that was even taller with silver hair and startling green eyes. They looked excited to see someone new, glancing over him over with rabid curiosity but they scattered as Yamamoto shoved through them.

“Don’t mind them, they’re harmless despite their height. It’s that one you need to worry about,” Yamamoto muttered over his shoulder as he gestured toward a young man speaking with Kenma. He didn’t seem like the type to be a threat to Kuroo with his friendly face and small stature. When the man turned an intimidating glare their direction, as if he knew he was being talked about, Kuroo could easily see he was not to be underestimated.

“What are you doing here, Yamamoto?”

“Following Kenma.”

“I told you to give him some space.”

“See? That’s just what I was telling him,” Kuroo agreed, and all eyes suddenly locked onto him.

“Who’s this?”

“Sorry, this is Kuro. He’s been working as my assistant. Kuro, this is Yaku Morisuke.”

“Just Kuro?” Yaku asked, eyeing him up and down. Kuroo tried to smile in a friendly way as he set the box down carefully. Unfortunately, his smile typically came off as sinister.

“Kuroo Tetsurou is my full name. Pleasure to meet you!”

Yaku seemed even more suspicious than before. After observing Kuroo carefully for several moments, he finally turned back to Kenma.

“Since when do you need an assistant? He wasn’t at your place yesterday when I dropped the box off.”

“Since when do I have to tell you all everything? I’m in a hurry.”

“Inuoka! Go tell Nekomata-san that Kenma’s back with the box.”

“Sure thing, Yaku-san!” The tall youth with the brown hair chirped and sped out of the room toward the front of the store. While they waited, Yaku proceeded to open the box and set everything out on his work table.

“These look great, much better than before.”

“Thanks. As I said, Kuro helped with most of them. I spent most of my time on the teapot.”

“I can see that, it’ll fetch the highest price for sure.”

A large man entered from the front of the shop, and Kuroo couldn’t help but gape at the magnificent aura he possessed. He was much older with greying hair, but his wide grin was reminiscent of a cat plotting to murder a dog. His clothing was more opulent than any garments he’d seen on anyone else in the town, made of colorful and exotic fabrics that also made Kuroo a little nostalgic.

“Ah, Kenma. It was good of you to finish so quickly!”

“It was nothing.”

“Your workmanship is impeccable as always,” He said as he lifted the teapot and inspected it closely. “Lovely. I cannot wait to display this, I feel like we’ll get caught in another bidding war!”

He set the teapot down carefully without making a sound and moved down the line to observe the other pieces with hums of enthusiasm.

“Interesting. Have you been using different techniques on some of these? They’re good, but they don’t seem to be your usual style.”

“Ah, Kuro did those,” Kenma said, motioning toward Kuroo where he was standing off to the side. Despite it being the first moment Nekomata had glanced his way, Kuroo could have sworn the old man had been observing his presence the entire time. He stared at Kuroo for several moments, his eyebrows raising as his grin grew even wider.

“Hmm, interesting…” He whispered, and he moved across the room toward Kuroo as fluidly as a shark after a minnow. He opened his hand toward Kuroo and asked, “May I?”

Without hesitation, Kuroo gave him his hand which Nekomata held up to be level with his face. First, his eyes scoured over the lines of Kuroo’s palm, nodding and muttering unintelligible words to himself. Then, he flipped his hand over and pulled back the sleeve of his tunic, revealing some of his swirling tattoos.

“Oh ho! Just as I suspected… I have not seen one of your kind for decades, and certainly not around these parts.”

Kuroo couldn’t speak as he stared at the older man. Nekomata’s glittering eyes flickered up from his arm to meet Kuroo’s and peered closer at him, gently cupping Kuroo’s chin to lift it.

“Keen intelligence was to be expected, but I see kindness in you as well. Most peculiar… Kenma! I see the oil lamp is not present on the table.”

Across the room, Kenma flinched in surprise. Neither of them had even thought about the lamp when they were cleaning up the items, but despite it belonging to Nekomata, it needed to stay with Kenma since he was the one who rubbed it.

“It’s fine, you obviously need to keep it for now. Think of it as a bonus.”

“You wouldn’t want it for yourself?” Kuroo asked, finding his voice for the first time since Nekomata’s appearance.

“It wouldn’t do me any good, would it? You belong to him for now, and when you finish your business with him you’ll disappear with the lamp. Isn’t that correct?”

“Yes, that’s how it is.”

“You’ll treat Kenma well, won’t you, my son?” Nekomata asked. His voice remained conversational, but the implication was there, and it sent shivers down Kuroo’s back.

“Yes, Sir. I mean him no harm.”

“Nekomata-san? What’s going on?” Yaku asked, growing impatient from being left out.

“It seems Kenma has found himself a genie! Oh, but do not spread that around, it could be harmful to Kenma if word gets out.”

“Hear that, Lev? Not a flipping word out of you, Loudmouth.”

“I won’t say anything, Yaku-san!”

“Wait, a genie? That’s impossible, those are just legends, aren’t they?” Yamamoto asked as he glared at Kuroo.

“You’d be surprised how many legends hold small nuggets of truth,” Nekomata replied. “Think of your wishes wisely, Kenma, though I doubt you’d do something frivolous.”

“I’m not going to use them at all. We’re leaving to travel to Karasuno as soon as possible, and when we get there I’m going to set him free.”

“What?!” Yamamoto cried, whirling around and grasping Kenma’s arms. “Why Karasuno?!”

“Because that’s where he wants to go! So, I’ll probably be gone for a while.”

“Kenma, that’s dangerous. Why would you go through so much for some weird creature who popped out of a lamp?!”

“You know, I’m actually with Yamamoto on this one,” Yaku interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. “The mountain pass to Karasuno isn’t easy, and you hardly know this guy.”

Kenma shifted uncomfortably as everyone’s eyes studied him closely.

“I don’t know, it’s the only way to get rid of him. That or ask for things I don’t want. Also… I want to help him. He seems sort of pathetic.”

“I’m not pathetic!”

“Why would you desire to go to Karasuno, Kuroo?” Nekomata interjected. There was something about the old man’s amused voice, Kuroo couldn’t put a finger on the effect it had on him. If he had to describe it, he imagined it was the feeling a cobra had regarding a snake charmer. He was both wary and trusting of the strange old man.

“That’s where my last master lived.”

“Oh? You had a good relationship with a master? That is rare.”

“Yes… it is.”

“Hmm, I was friendly with an old commander of Karasuno’s army. Ukai Ikkei was his name.”

“Ah, I knew his grandson while I was there.”

“Keishin? Ha! Just like his old man he is. Perhaps I’ll send a few things with you to deliver to the family. I miss that old coot, perhaps now he’ll find the energy to visit like I asked him to.”

“Nekomata-san? You’re not really going to let this guy kidnap Kenma and take him to Karasuno, are you?”

“It hardly seems like kidnapping, Yamamoto. You will need a guide though, but rumor has it a warrior from Fukurodani is present at the tavern with his partner. It seems like fate since I heard he plans to travel to Karasuno himself.”

“Good, we’ll go talk to them,” Kenma said as he nodded to Kuroo. They both immediately began shuffling toward the doorway while Yamamoto sputtered, trying to come up with any argument to stop them.

“Ah, Kenma,” Nekomata called before they slipped out of the tent. “If the warrior requires a fee for taking you through safely, send him to me. I’ll pay for it. Just be sure to stop here on your way out to pick up the items for Ukai.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Nonsense, I insist. It was I who got you into this mess, and you’ll be delivering those items for me as well. Be sure to pick them up on your way out of town!”

“I will,” Kenma said and swept out of the shop with Kuroo lurking behind like a stretched-out shadow. They were only a few feet from the shop’s back door when Yamamoto shouted after them.

“Kenma, wait!”

“What do you want?”

“You’re seriously going to Karasuno?”

“Yes, don’t ask me again.”

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“Why?”

“For extra protection! Bigger groups fare better on the mountain pass. Also, who knows if this warrior from Fukurodani is a trustworthy fellow?”

“I could tell you as soon as we meet him,” Kuroo added in above their heads. “I’m good at reading people.”

“So am I,” Kenma added, though he pursed his lips as he considered the logic of what Yamamoto suggested. “You may be right about a bigger group. If I let you come, will you promise not to fight with everyone we meet? Just play it cool.”

A beaming smile split across Yamamoto’s face and he nodded so vigorously Kuroo was worried his head would fall off its hinges.

“I promise!”

“Good. We’ll leave first thing in the morning. You should go home and get everything you need. Kuro and I will meet with the warrior.”

“Oh, but--”

“Tora,” Kenma warned in his most lethal tone, his amber eyes narrowing at him dangerously.

“Okay, okay! Just be careful, and remember my bow is with you and I’ll need it before we leave.”

“It’ll be ready,” Kenma assured him, and with a reluctant nod, Yamamoto walked away. Kenma jerked his head toward Kuroo, gesturing him to follow as he continued toward the large tavern in the town square.

Kenma scrunched his nose before he even opened the door, the rowdy laughter and singing pouring through the cracks in the splintered wood. Kuroo suppressed his grin and waited patiently for Kenma to prepare himself. When he finally wrenched the door open, Kenma was bathed in warm light from the lanterns and nearly knocked off his feet by the pungent scent of stale alcohol. Kuroo snickered and pressed his hand against his back to gently urge him inside. They quickly looked around, both settling their gaze at the same moment on a strange man standing in the center of the room.

He was nearly as tall as Kuroo but even more muscular, which was evident from his burly arms bursting out of his sleeveless tunic under his armor. Above his expressive eyebrows, his hair rose up in black and silver spikes, confirming Kuroo’s suspicions that Nekoma had the weirdest hairstyles he’d ever seen. The man’s golden eyes were shining as his voice boomed with a lively tale of his travels to several other patrons.

“I think that’s him, he’s got a big ax as well,” Kuroo muttered, his eyes landing on the giant ax resting against the table, glinting in the torchlight.

“I agree. Looks like his story’s almost over… hopefully.”

They weaved through the tables as the other patrons roared with laughter at the ending of the warrior’s tale. His chest puffed out with pride at receiving such a good reaction and repositioned himself as if he was about to go into a new one.

“Bokuto-san, I think that’s enough stories for today. You haven’t finished your drink,” A cool voice said next to the warrior, and Kuroo and Kenma paused in surprise as neither had noticed the shadowy figure before. There wasn’t much to notice as the man was draped in a midnight blue cloak with a hood draped over his head. Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the long staff resting against his chair. Even from the distance they stood, he could tell that the twisted branches that made up the staff were humming with magical power.

“Oh! I’m falling behind!” Bokuto cried as he plopped back in his seat and tipped his mug back, guzzling the rest of his drink down. The patrons who had been listening to his tale drifted away, giving Kuroo and Kenma the chance to slip over to the table. As they approached, sharp emerald eyes locked onto them from under cloaked man’s hood, and Kenma nudged Kuroo to speak.

“Um, greetings! You two are travelers we hear!”

The warrior slammed his mug down, wiped his mouth, and gave them a wide toothy grin.

“Sure are! I’m Bokuto Koutarou of Fukurodani. This is my partner, Akaashi Keiji!”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and this is my associate, Kozume Kenma. We’re hoping to travel to Karasuno in the morning with another fellow and heard you two were going that direction. Would you like to travel together?”

“Oh! A journey is always better as a party, right Akaashi? We’d be happy to travel with you. Here, sit! We’ll work out the details,” Bokuto said as he gestured toward the two empty chairs. Kuroo took the seat across from Bokuto and beside Akaashi, instantly regretting it as the sharp eyes continued to study him closely.

“Why are you two going to Karasuno?” Akaashi finally asked, giving Kuroo a reprieve from his gaze as he flicked his eyes to Kenma instead.

“Kuro wants to meet with someone there, and I’m just going to make sure he gets there, I guess.”

“Sounds good! We’re going there for work; too many warriors in Fukurodani already and Karasuno’s always looking for extra muscle.”

“Ah, are they?” Kuroo asked, keeping his voice even as he leaned forward. His heart was already pounding with any recent news of his destination. “How are things in Karasuno these days?”

Bokuto squinted and scratched the back of his head as he leaned back in his chair.

“Honestly? They’re doing much better than they used to. I’m not one to speak ill of the dead, but things have been improving since the King’s death. Since Princess Kiyoko was queened, the whole town’s been revitalized--” He paused and glanced to his right, “That’s the right word, isn’t it, Akaashi?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Good. Anyway, they’ve recruited more soldiers and established better trade routes. They say the young Queen is just as sharp-minded as she is beautiful. I’ve only caught glimpses of her, but I can tell she’s a beauty! Not as pretty as Akaashi though,” Bokuto said honestly, nodding his head to the hooded figure next to him. No hood, however, could mask how red Akaashi’s face flushed from the compliment.

“Bokuto-san, I told you not to say such things in public.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Hmm, so you two are partners, or are you… _partners_?” Kuroo teased as he glanced between them with a rotten grin. Kenma sighed and hunched down in his seat as Akaashi glared daggers at Kuroo.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your busin--”

“We’re both!” Bokuto interrupted, ignoring the growl that ripped through Akaashi’s throat.

“Oh ho?”

“Oh ho!”

“I think this was a mistake,” Kenma muttered.

“I think you’re right,” Akaashi sighed as he rested his forehead against his slender fingers. “If we are all leaving in the morning, I think perhaps we should retire early and get some sleep.”

Kenma nodded in agreement as he stood up from his seat. Bokuto and Kuroo pouted at having their fun stopped so quickly, but they reluctantly decided on a meeting place and time to set off on their journey.

Kuroo snorted as Kenma pressed his hands into his back and shoved him through the tavern and out the door.

“What’s the hurry? Don’t you ever go in there to hang out? It seemed to be a nice place.”

“It’s too noisy.”

“You do have friends, right? Those people at Nekomata’s? Yamamoto?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Thankfully, they don’t force me to go there.”

Kuroo slowed his gait and turned toward Kenma, though his gaze trailed above at the sky as streaks of orange and purple blazed across it from the setting sun.

“I’m sorry, Kenma, that I’m dragging you along on all this. It’s not my place to force you to do anything, especially something so far outside your comfort zone.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s okay?”

Kenma shrugged and continued past him, anxious to get back to his own house.

“I’m not heartless, you know. You’ve been dragged around for centuries by other men, doing their dirty work. If taking you to Karasuno and setting you free will bring you peace, I can handle that much. I’ll have Tora with me as well.”

He regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. He cringed as a chuckle rumbled behind him, and he could _feel_ the smirk on Kuroo’s face.

“That will be a comfort to you, won’t it?”

“Say one more word about it, and the deal’s off.”

“Fine, but I’m here whenever you do feel like talking about it.”

“Doubtful.”

Kuroo chuckled again but dropped the subject before he got hit. Kenma pursed his lips, wondering if he had been obvious, or if Kuroo was just that good at seeing through people. He always refused to dwell on his feelings regarding Yamamoto, preferring to shove them down and mask it with generic friendship. It was becoming more difficult as time wore on, however, and lately, he’s caught himself nearly slipping his fingers into his blonde mohawk or resting his head against his muscular arm. Yamamoto’s presence seemed to bring him as much comfort as it drove him crazy, and Kenma still needed time to work through the flood of conflicting feelings.

He glanced behind him at Kuroo who was gazing around the market and buildings with an inquisitive gaze and wondered if he should confide in him about it. He hardly knew the other man, _genie_ really, yet there was something about him he trusted. Kenma was the last person on the planet to believe in love at first sight, but he was beginning to wonder if friendships could be established in that sort of manner. Maybe it had less to do with fate and more to do with a mutual understanding.  

For the rest of the evening, Kenma was busy as he packed a small bag for the journey and repaired Yamamoto’s bow. Kuroo seemed unusually quiet and remained in his cat form, rolled up in a ball on top of Kenma’s pillow.

“Are you alright?” Kenma asked, keeping his back to him in case he needed a little privacy.

“Yeah, just a little nervous.”

“You can still back out of it if you want.”

“No, I need to get there. I’m not sure what I’ll find when I get there, but it’ll be worth it to know.”

“And if what you find isn’t good?”  
“I’ll continue on with my pathetic existence. Maybe even let you use that last wish of yours instead of wasting it on my freedom.”

Kenma grazed his fingers over the taught wood of the bow and gave the string a few plucks to test it out. When he was satisfied with its integrity, he set it down gently and turned to Kuroo.

“I don’t think you should sacrifice your freedom just based off what you’ll find there. Do you really want to live forever, fulfilling foolish requests from selfish men?”

The cat cocked its head, blinking its golden eyes at Kenma.

“Hm, maybe you’re right. Even if I don’t like what I find there, it would be a relief to live out the rest of my days at my own whim. It would be a little comfort,” He said, resting his head back on his paws with a sigh.

“You can come back with Tora and me if that happens. There’s no reason for you to be alone.”

The corners of Kuroo’s lips turned up and he reached out his paw to bat the end of Kenma’s nose.

“Thanks, Kenma. No matter what anyone says, they could never call you a bad friend.”

“Thanks… now get the hell off my pillow. That’s gross.”

 

The next morning, the sun had not yet crested over the horizon when the group left the gates of Nekoma. Bokuto led the way, heaped with a pack, his giant ax, and an excited grin stretched across his face. Akaashi walked behind him like a shadow, his light feet making no noise as he gripped the staff in his hand. Kuroo had a large pack on his back as well, filled with the items they promised to deliver to old man Ukai from Nekomata. The wealthy merchant also gave him a bedroll to sleep on and it took every ounce of willpower Kuroo had not to weep from the old man’s generosity.

Kenma followed behind him with Yamamoto bringing up the rear. The hunger preferred that spot, so he could keep an eye on everyone, though his concern was mainly for Kenma. When he was introduced to Bokuto and Akaashi, he met them with the same amount of suspicion he gave to Kuroo, though Kenma noted he seemed a little intimidated whenever he eyed up Bokuto’s stature and the ax glinting over his shoulder. The pair didn’t take any offense to Yamamoto’s cool attitude, and Bokuto’s exuberance had a way of infusing the party with a lively positivity. He swapped funny stories back and forth with Kuroo, and they delighted when they could make the other three laugh.

The first leg of their journey was an easy trek over well-traveled paths through the sparse forests outside of Nekoma. As it neared late afternoon, however, they turned on the path that led up into the mountains and began their gradual ascent. Kuroo glanced behind him, hearing Kenma struggling to catch his breath as he picked his way over the rougher path.

“You alright, Kenma? I’d let you ride on my back, but I’m already a bit overloaded.”

“I’m fine,” Kenma huffed, wiping his damp forehead with his sleeve.

“Are you? Maybe Yamamoto could carry you on his back for a bit.”

Kenma flinched at the suggestion and before he could refuse, Yamamoto rushed forward and grasped his shoulder.

“I’ll be happy to carry you, Ken!”

“You have stuff on your back already.”

“I can carry his stuff for him, it’s not like he has much,” Kuroo suggested, his grin stretching across his face as he reached his hand out to Yamamoto. Kenma sputtered in protest, but Yamamoto ignored him as he handed Kuroo his pack and bow and hunched in front of Kenma.

“Come on, hop on. It won’t be long before we camp anyways.”

“If you drop me, I’ll kill you.”

“Deal,” Yamamoto chuckled, and with heat flooding his face Kenma gingerly climbed onto his back. He wrapped his arms across Yamamoto’s chest, so he didn’t strangle him, and he yelped as Yamamoto straightened up and began to walk forward as if he weighed nothing at all. He glared at Kuroo, who looked very proud of himself as he winked and allowed them to walk ahead so he would bring up the rear.

Kenma gulped as he rested his chin on Yamamoto’s shoulder. He hoped that with how thick Yamamoto’s leather jerkin was that he couldn’t feel Kenma’s heart drumming against his back. He focused purely on catching his breath, hoping to slow his heartbeat. It didn’t help that with every breath Yamamoto’s scent flooded into his nose. If he closed his eyes, it was like stepping into a forest of pine just after a summer rainfall.

He was already full of regret that he allowed Yamamoto to accompany them. It was impossible to keep his feelings subdued when he was literally clinging onto his back. He considered using his first wish to hide his feelings from Yamamoto permanently, but he felt like that could potentially have disastrous consequences. Especially since he had the suspicion that Yamamoto felt the same way he did. That wasn’t even what scared him the most; it was destroying one of the few friendships he had. He would never admit it, but his friendships were as precious to him as treasure.

The thought of losing Yamamoto gripped into Kenma’s chest, and he instinctually held on tighter and tucked his head against Yamamoto’s neck. The grip on his thighs tightened as Yamamoto rested his cheek against Kenma’s head for a moment before straightening back up. The moment passed by quickly without a single word said, but it filled Kenma with more hope than he ever had before. Maybe risking everything wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

Bokuto stopped them just before sunset to make camp, settling in a clearing off the path that was level and perfect for setting up a fire. Yamamoto offered to collect the wood and hunt for some fresh meat, which Kenma was thankful for. He took the chance to unravel his bedroll between Akaashi and Kuroo, so he wouldn’t be tempted to do anything crazy during the night. He just wished Kuroo would stop smirking at him like that.

“So, Kuroo! Akaashi told me you’re magical!” Bokuto said that evening as they ate their dinner as if it was a normal topic of conversation.

“Bokuto-san! I told you not to just say things like that. Many people with magic choose to live quietly.”

“Oh, sorry,” Bokuto apologized, his broad shoulders dropping low. Kuroo snickered and waved him off.

“It’s fine, I had my suspicions about him as well.”

“You knew I had magic?”

“Your staff, mainly, but I know you’d need at least a little magical ability to be able to wield it.”

“Ah, I see. You’re correct, I am a druid. I only use magic though when it’s absolutely needed.”

“How’d you get hooked up with Beefcake?” Kuroo asked, gesturing toward Bokuto. Akaashi snorted at the nickname and gazed fondly at his partner.

“It was several years ago when I was traveling on my own. I no longer had any family who wanted me, so I was searching for something, anything, to bring some light back into my life. Unfortunately, I was captured by some ruffians who wanted to use my gifts for themselves but didn’t fully understand how my magic worked. They beat me while I was tied up, trying to get me to cooperate, and they would have done more damage had Bokuto-san not come by just then.”

“Yeah, I saw them kick Akaashi in the ribs, and I didn’t even know who they were or who he was, but I refuse to let anyone be treated that way. Without even thinking, I ran in with my axe, beat the shit outta them until they scattered. I freed Akaashi and carried him to the next town to treat his wounds. I really enjoyed talking to him, he’s really smart! He handles me better than a lot of people do, so I asked if he wanted to stay with me,” He finished, his cheeks brightening as he smiled back at Akaashi. The druid smiled even wider and removed his hood for the first time, revealing waves of ink-black hair and several indigo tattoos that curled down his face and onto his neck.

“And I haven’t left his side since. We work well together, and I finally found what I needed.”

“Wow… that’s more romantic than I thought it would be,” Kuroo said softly, his gaze falling into the glowing embers at the bottom of the fire. Kenma frowned; Kuroo had seemed so enthusiastic all day, he was hoping that he had set aside whatever thoughts were making him sad. Considering it was Bokuto and Akaashi’s romance that brought his mood down, Kenma was starting to piece together the clues on why Kuroo was so desperate to return to Karasuno.

He glanced at the couple across the fire, but Bokuto and Akaashi were immersed in conversation with Yamamoto about the differences between Fukurodani and Nekoma. He edged a little closer to Kuroo and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

“You don’t have to answer this, but were you in love with your last master?”

Kuroo pressed his lips together, his eyes gazing into Kenma’s as if searching for an answer to an unspoken question. At last, he sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders.

“I _am_ in love with him. My feelings never left, no matter how much time has passed. Really it was like yesterday to me. The bitter truth is that I never confessed my feelings to him, and I have no idea what he felt for me. Whether he loved me back or not, I disappeared without a trace over two years ago. He probably moved on a long time ago.”

“You don’t know that. What was so special about him?”

“Well, like you he was reluctant to use his wishes. It was a good eight months before he used his first one, and it was that wish that really started me down the slippery slope of falling in love with him.”

“What was the wish?”

Kuroo furrowed his brows and glanced down at him skeptically.

“You really want to know? I’ll have to tell you the whole story for it to make sense.”

“Go ahead. We’ve got time.”

Kuroo’s face softened and he turned his gaze back to the dancing flames. He flicked his tongue over his lips and took a deep breath.

“Well, as I said, it started around eight months after he found me. He didn’t trust me at first, so for a long time I just followed him around, bugging the shit out of him. But gradually I began niggling my way into his affections, and vice versa. It was around that time he was allowing me to do some special training with some of his soldiers, under his supervision of course…”

 

_The afternoon sun burned on Kuroo’s skin, sweat trickling down his face and dampening his tunic. Yet he still grinned as he watched his opponent move cautiously around him with his sword held at the ready. Tsukishima Kei was a clever, young soldier that reminded him a lot of himself. He still had a lot to learn, however, and Kuroo had as much fun watching him improve as he did provoking a reaction out of him with a few choice words._

_There it was, a slight twitch in Tsukishima’s eyebrow and he was lunging toward Kuroo with his sword lifted to strike. Kuroo calmly blocked the hit and swung his sword around quickly, glancing hard enough against Tsukishima’s sword to knock his pupil back a few steps. He cackled at the frustrated look on his face and circled around him as he waited for him to strike once again._

_From his new position, he caught sight of Daichi hovering on the edge of the training pit with Ukai Keishin, the commander of the King’s army. He was deep in conversation, but his eyes always seemed to rest on Kuroo. It took a lot of convincing him to allow Kuroo to train Tsukishima and a few of the others, but at last the suspicion had faded from Daichi’s eyes. In place of it was curiosity, and perhaps even a little warmth._

_Daichi was young for a captain, but it was easy to see why he rose through the ranks so quickly. His maturity far exceeded his youth, and he was the most reliable soldier under Ukai’s command. If that wasn’t enough, his righteous anger was enough to keep any reckless soldier under his thumb. It was so impressive it even intimidated Kuroo, a genie with unfathomable power at his fingertips._

_His attention was drawn away as cold steel brushed against his cheek._

_“Wasn’t it always the first rule of fighting to never be distracted from your opponent, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked with an insufferable smirk. “You seem to be getting a bit more distracted by the Captain lately.”_

_Kuroo narrowed his eyes and whipped his sword against Tsukishima’s. It was so quick his sword clattered to the ground and he stumbled back away from the point of Kuroo’s sword._

_“What were you saying, Tsukki?”_

_“It’s Tsukishima.”_

_“Anyways, you want to try out sparring without weapons for a bit?”_

_“What’s the point of that?” Tsukishima huffed as he wiped the sweat from his brow._

_“You know your stamina isn’t where it should be, and what would you do if you were jumped without a weapon handy?”_

_“A Karasuno soldier always has a weapon in his hand, didn’t you know, Kuroo-san?”_

_“Do you speak this way to Sawamura?”_

_“Would I still be alive?”_

_Kuroo sighed, tired of his daily verbal sparring with Tsukishima. Movement and shouts at the end of the training pit drew his attention away, however, and he saw Ukai running off toward the castle with Kageyama at his heels. Daichi was running through the pit toward them with a towel in his hand and a death glare on his face._

_“Tsukishima, go get cleaned up and report to your next duty.”_

_“Yes, Sir,” The tall blonde answered immediately, giving a bow before rushing off toward the barracks. Daichi tossed the towel to Kuroo and motioned for him to follow._

_“What’s happening?”_

_“We received a messenger bird from one of our outer villages. A group of raiders is attacking, and they’re not sure they can hold them off.”_

_“Raiders? From where?”_

_“We’ve been hearing rumors about them, that they were driven out of another kingdom, but which one is always in contention. They say they completely annihilate every village they come across, killing everyone and burning it to ash.”_

_“Do we have any soldiers in that village?” Kuroo said, realizing after he spoke that he had said ‘we’ and not ‘you’. For the past eight months, he’s lived by Daichi’s side and he couldn’t help but think of Karasuno as the home he never had. The people were lively and friendly, always a source of humor for Kuroo to delight in._

_“We don’t, and we don’t have any troops in the area.”_

_“What? Wouldn’t you send out troops if you knew there were dangerous raiders about?”_

_“Of course, I would, which is why I suggested sending more troops on patrol to the King. My request was denied in favor of keeping the soldiers around the capital, for safety,” Daichi explained. He tried hard to keep the anger out of his voice, but Kuroo could hear the subtle edge. He’d never seen a soldier more loyal than Daichi, but the more the King placed his own safety above his own people, the more it grated on Daichi’s conscience. Especially when protecting the people wouldn’t make the King any less safe._

_They burst into the war room where the King sat hunched in his throne, gazing at the table before him. The outline of Karasuno was carved onto the wood, and several markers were placed upon it give perspective on the events. The rest of the high commanders present nodded to Daichi and Kuroo, all of them were aware of their predicament and accepted the two as a pair. Several of them had tried coaxing Daichi to use his wishes to bring glory to Karasuno. Daichi replied that no man or nation should have power without working for it first, otherwise they’d lack the maturity to sustain it. Kuroo still cackled at the old man’s faces when they were lectured by such a young man with wisdom beyond his years._

_“Have you discussed what will be done?” Daichi asked quickly, gazing down at the table. “If we leave right away we may be able to help_ — _”_

_“No,” The King said in a wheezy voice, coughing into his hand before continuing. “It would be a waste; no soldiers would make it to the village in time.”_

_“But shouldn’t we try? They’re defenseless!”_

_“It was their decision to live so far from the capital.”_

_“They’re farmers, your Majesty. Farmers who provide our food.”_

_Ukai placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder with a look of warning. The other commanders began talking at once, assuring the King that he was in the right. Kuroo hated to witness such things, the posturing old men who were only looking out for their own skin. It was exhausting to observe such behavior over and over during the many lifetimes he’s lived._

_“Father,” A soft voice spoke, just loud enough to hush the men into silence. Kiyoko, the King’s daughter, swept into the room and laid her hand on top of her father’s as it rested on the chair. “Father, we need to send someone to help. Yui is there.”_

_“Yui? Why would you send your bodyguard to a far-off village?”_

_“I didn’t send her there, she’s visiting her family. I granted her the time off to do so. She’ll be killed along with all those people if we do nothing.” Kiyoko did not speak in a commanding tone like Daichi, but it held everyone’s rapt attention, nonetheless. She kept her voice calm, but Kuroo could see the fear behind her blue-grey eyes._

_“I’m sorry, my dear, there is nothing we can do. We’ll find you a new bodyguard,” He assured her as he reached to place his other hand on top of hers, but she pulled it away quickly._

_“It’s not my own safety I’m worried about. Please, Father.”_

_“My darling, Kiyo… She’s probably already dead.”_

_For the first time since entering, Kiyoko buckled under her emotion. She closed her eyes as tears began to slip down her cheeks, a shuddering breath escaping from her lips._

_“I don’t know,” Daichi began, placing his palms on the table as he stared at the area where the attack was occurring. “Michimiya is one of our strongest fighters. She has the ability to bolster everyone’s courage as well. She might still be alive, along with everyone else.”_

_“Unlikely, Captain Sawamura. Why would you say such things to get my daughter’s hopes up when there is no hope?”_

_“Because there’s always hope,” Daichi whispered as he gazed up at Kuroo. His brown eyes were glassy, his jaw clenched with determination. Kuroo was captivated, unable to look away for even a moment as he held his breath. “Kuroo? Would you be able to save whoever still lives?”_

_Kuroo beamed down at him and cupped his cheek, grazing his fingers over the old scar._

_“Sawamura, I could tear the world apart if you wished it.”_

_“Then I wish for you to save everyone left in the village. Do what you want with the raiders, just make sure they never bother our people again.”_

_The tattoos scattered across Kuroo’s body glowed with an ethereal light. Kuroo felt the ancient power flow hot through his veins, and he licked his lips with the insatiable desire to use it._

_“As you wish.”_

_Kuroo’s body released into a swirl of smoke, and when the pieces of his body converged back together, he was standing in the middle of the village amid a cacophony of swords clanging, orders being shouted and shrieks of fear. He sighed with relief when he saw Michimiya at the gates, alive and giving orders to the villagers as they tried keeping the gate shut against the ruffians. The wood was splintered and buckled with every hit of the axes and hammers on the other side. He rushed forward, briefly seeing Michimiya’s eyes widen in shock as she caught sight of him._

_Without a word, he gave her a wink and swirled once again into smoke. He infused his body with raw power as he sailed over the stone wall and churned the smoke into a massive whirlwind. The band of raiders backed off the gate as they shouted in fear. A couple began to run back toward the forest, but Kuroo wouldn’t let them escape. He rushed toward them, consuming every one of them into the swirling smoke until all that was left were various weapons littered over the grass and paths leading back to the trees._

_Though Daichi did not request it of him, he returned to the stone wall and spread tendrils of smoke over it until he repaired every rock that had been hacked away. He pressed himself into the splintered wood of the timber gate knitting every piece back together until it looked brand new._ _When he was finished, he slipped through the cracks and reformed on the other side as the villagers gaped at him in shock. They erupted in frightened whispers and chatter, several taking a step back. It was nothing he wasn’t used to, and it wasn’t as if he did it to receive cheers and applause._

_Michimiya was the first to emerge from the crowd, her brown eyes filled with wonder as she gazed up at him._

_“Kuroo? The Captain used one of his wishes on us?”_

_“Of course. He knew that even if he sent troops out, they would never make it in time. Sending me was faster and more efficient,” He explained, leaving everything out about the King’s decision. Michimiya smiled as tears sprang into her eyes and she nodded._

_“He would do that. Thank him for me please.”_

_“I will do so. I’ll also let the Princess know you’re alright. I’ve never seen her so distraught.”_

_Michimiya pursed her lips as a light flush tickled across her cheeks. He wasn’t used to seeing her so flustered, especially when covered in dirt and bruises. It sent a little thrill through Kuroo’s veins as it always did when he noticed the subtle hints of a blossoming romance._

_“Please do and tell her that I should be back in a few days, once I know everyone here is safe.”_

_“I will,” He said and immediately he felt the tug on his soul pulling him back to Daichi. He was only permitted to be away from his master’s side when fulfilling a wish. Usually, it filled him with disdain, the inevitable yank across space to be reunited with the selfish human being. After spending every moment for the past eight months with Daichi, however, he was filled with a strange longing to be back by his side._

_Before the world around him faded into smoke, Michimiya stepped forward, her smile warm as her eyes filled with tears._

_“Kuroo! Thank you, as well.”_

_His vision faded before he could say anything in return, and a few moments later the smoke dissipated. He blinked in surprise as he gazed around the Princess’s chambers, but it made more sense as Daichi and Ukai rushed toward him, with Kiyoko following on their heels._

_“Kuroo! Did you succeed?” Daichi asked, grasping his arms with trembling fingers. Kuroo felt his cheeks burn up at the touch, but he masked it with a scoff and a flip of his hair._

_“Please, do you know who you’re talking to? There were injuries, but you sent me just in time. I don’t believe anyone was killed.”_

_“Yui’s safe?!” Kiyoko whispered, her hands clasped so tightly in front of her in front of her they were turning white._

_“She’s fine! A little bruised, but nothing she can’t handle. She wanted me to tell you that she’ll be back in a few days, once she’s certain everything’s okay.”_

_Kiyoko sighed, her entire body relaxing as Ukai wrapped an arm around her to keep her stable._

_“You should rest now, my Lady. We’ll update you if anything changes.”_

_She nodded and turned away, maids swarming to help prepare for bed. Ukai jerked his head toward the door, urging them to follow. It was only then Daichi’s fingers released him, and Kuroo immediately felt the loss. It wasn’t often he felt Daichi’s touch, and he never realized until that moment how much he craved it._

_None of them spoke a word until they swept into the hallway. Ukai stopped them only to speak a few comforting words to Daichi and ordered him to bed as well. When they finally entered Daichi’s quarters, the silence was almost deafening as the door shut behind them._

_His room was modest, but because of his rank, Daichi was able to have a room to himself while most of the soldiers were bunked up in the dingy barracks. Of course, that all changed when Kuroo came into his life. At first, Kuroo slept on the floor but that was nothing new to him. Some of his old masters chained him up in a closet, so he never took an ounce of freedom for granted. It wasn’t long that Daichi gave him a plush bedroll with a pillow and warm blankets as well. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him, and though Daichi was still wary of him Kuroo knew that whatever he wished for Kuroo would go above and beyond for him._

_“I can’t believe… if you hadn’t been here, they all would have died,” Daichi said, his words as soft as a whisper but Kuroo heard them perfectly in the quiet of the room. Kuroo gazed down at his broad shoulders and strong back, rising and falling with every deep breath. He gulped down his nervousness and reached out, slipping his hand over his shoulder and grasping it tightly._

_“It’s alright, Sawamura. They’re safe.”_

_At his assurance, Daichi’s body trembled under his palm. His shoulder yanked away from his hand, and Kuroo flinched back as the pain of rejection gripped into his chest. He was surprised when Daichi whirled around and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and buried his face into his chest._

_Kuroo’s heart pounded out of control, having just enough courage to slip his arms around Daichi’s back and rub it soothingly. Slowly he lowered his face, nuzzling it in the soft tufts of Daichi’s hair. How long had it been since he was held? Centuries? Even then, no one had ever embraced him so tenderly, and if at that moment he was the master and Daichi the genie, he would have wished for the moment to never end._

_But Daichi was his master, and after several minutes he pulled back enough to gaze up at Kuroo. He wrapped his fingers into the front of his tunic to keep him firmly in place, and Kuroo couldn’t stop the grin curling on his lips at being manhandled by him._

_“Kuroo, thank you so much.”_

_“Why does everyone keep thanking me? You wished it, I granted it. Simple as that.”_

_“It was not simple, and you know it. Do you know why I and many others are wary of genies? Because it was a foolish man and his genie that caused the downfall of the entire kingdom of Karasuno.”_

_“What? Why haven’t you told me?”_

_“It’s not common knowledge, a tale spoken in whispers among soldiers as a cautionary tale. There’s no telling what the punishment would be if the King discovers people talking about it. He’s still in denial about the status of our nation.”_

_“Are you sure it’s true?”_

_“I heard the story from Ukai’s grandfather himself. He was there when it happened, all those years ago. I can’t tell you the details, but the man wished for our kingdom to be better than all the others and to win every battle. The genie found a way to twist his words around, and in doing so destroyed the kingdom by the time his third wish was done. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you at first. I thought you would do the same to me and make our situation worse.”_

_“Don’t apologize for that, Sawamura. The truth is, I would have done the same as that genie. In fact, I have done it many times. It wears on a slave with infinite power being forced to use it on a selfish human being that only desires fame, fortune, and power. But I would never do that to you. Your only wish has been to save innocent people, how could I deny you that? Perhaps not every genie would have done it, but I want you to trust me.”_

_“Why? I’ve done nothing but trap you here because I don’t want to use my wishes.”_

_“Trap? You’ve given me eight whole months of freedom! Perhaps not total freedom, but I’m not stuck in that lamp! And you don’t force me to do things that haunt my dreams at night. I admire you as much as I’m grateful to you. I would be happy to grant anything that you wish, though I’m reluctant to be thrown back into the lamp once you’re finished.”_

_“What happens then? Am I not allowed to rub it again?” Daichi asked, his smile melting the last vestiges of stress from the day._

_“You would be able to rub it again if you could find it. As soon as your wishes are used, I get sent back in and the lamp will disappear from your sight. It’ll pop up somewhere else to be found by a new master.”_

_“I’d never see you again?”_

_“It’s highly unlikely. Honestly, probably near impossible.”_

_Daichi lowered his gaze, licking his lips as he released the front of Kuroo’s tunic._

_“Perhaps I’ll never use all my wishes? Would you be linked to me forever?”_

_“I’m not sure I’ve ever heard of a situation like that. I imagine I’d be tied to you as long as you live. I have had a couple masters die on me, and then I get sent back to the lamp as if their wishes are done.”_

_“You let your past masters die?” Daichi asked, looking more amused than worried as he smirked._

_“Well, they didn’t wish for me to save them, and the guys were assholes so it’s not like I’d go out of my way.”_

_Daichi laughed and shoved Kuroo away, though more gently than he typically would. Kuroo could sense his overwhelming relief, and his exhaustion was apparent as he yawned loudly._

_“Come on, you really need your rest.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_“Go ahead, I’ll put out the lights.”_

_Daichi hummed as he fell into his bed. Within moments he was sound asleep, his back rising and falling with a light snore. Kuroo snickered and wandered about the room, blowing out the candles. He paused next to the one by a floor length mirror and gazed at his reflection._

_It wasn’t there for Daichi’s vanity, but more so he would put his uniform and armor on correctly. Kuroo glanced over his shoulder to make sure Daichi was asleep and began unbuttoning the front of his tunic. He spread it open and inspected the curls of ink scattered across his chest. Each tattoo formed when his newest master asked for their first wish, growing bigger until the third one was made. Most of the scenes remained small, reflecting the impact they had on Kuroo’s soul. Several masters that made him perform gruesome tasks marred his skin with violent scenes, and he wished he could cover them up permanently or erase them altogether._

_His eyes widened when he spotted the space over his heart, the only area on his chest that had remained untouched. It was a delicate crow, soaring through the wind with a noble purpose. Daichi had only made one wish, and the size of his tattoo was already larger than almost all his past masters’._

_Kuroo closed his tunic and blew out the candle, immersing the room in darkness. A single sliver of moonlight slipped in through the small window, casting an ethereal aura over Daichi as he slept. As Kuroo finally laid down and covered himself with his soft blanket, he slipped his hand inside his tunic to rub the newly formed crow. His final thoughts before drifting to sleep were of the tattoo, and how much larger it would get before Daichi utters his last wish, or perhaps his last breath._

 

“He sounds like a good man,” Kenma said cautiously once Kuroo’s story was finished. Kuroo didn’t answer but nodded slowly. Kenma noticed his hand rubbing his chest where he imagined the crow tattoo would be. He wondered what it looked like since all Daichi’s wishes were finished. “If he was such a good man, why didn’t he set you free?”

“You really know how to hurt a guy, don’t you, Kenma?” Kuroo chuckled mirthlessly. “I’m not much for talking about it right now, I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s natural that you’d be curious. After all, I’m dragging you over the mountains to get back to him, you deserve to know why.” Kuroo smiled at him and ruffled his fingers through Kenma’s blonde strands. “Come on, we should get some rest. Otherwise, you won’t be able to walk at all tomorrow, but something tells me Yamamoto wouldn’t mind carrying you all the way to Karasuno.”

The genie cackled and dodged Kenma’s fist before diving into his bedroll. Kenma followed him into his own bedroll, pausing a moment when he met Yamamoto’s gaze. He felt guilty for avoiding him the whole evening and offered him a gentle smile before burying himself in his bedroll.

As he pulled it over his flaming hot face, he wished he hadn’t done it. He squeezed his eyes shut, but all he could see was the vision of Yamamoto’s face brightening just from Kenma offering him a pathetic smile. His fingers clutched at his chest as he took deep breaths, willing his heart to slow down. _Now I’m never going to sleep._

 

Kenma had underestimated his own exhaustion the night before and had slept like a rock. By the time he had woken up, everyone else had risen and packed up their things, ready to get a move on. Kuroo giggled as he hovered over him and tried to fix smooth down his rumpled, blonde strands, but Kenma swatted him away.

“Cut it out, you’re not my mom.”

“Trust me, this needs a little work.”

“Worry about your own bedhead.”

“Nah, there’s no cure for mine. Besides, I’m not the one making googly eyes at the archer over there.”

Kenma growled and launched himself at Kuroo, pinning him onto the ground as the buffoon had the gall to laugh.

“Wow, that little guy’s got spunk!” Bokuto said cheerfully.

“He’s average-sized, Bokuto-san.”

“Kenma! What’s wrong? Did that jerk say something to you?” Yamamoto cried as he fell onto the ground next to them. Kenma’s body went rigid as his face drifted closer to his own, and he shrugged as he turned away.

“It’s nothing. We’re just messing around.”

“What? Why don’t you mess around with me?” Yamamoto pouted, and Kenma cringed at his word choices. Below him, Kuroo snickered and crossed his arms behind his head.

“Yeah, Kenma? I bet you’d enjoy messing around with him.”

Kenma clicked his tongue and stood up, planting his feet onto Kuroo’s chest before hopping off. Kuroo wheezed from having the air shoved out of his lungs and Yamamoto shook his head sympathetically.

“He can be quite a monster, right?”

“Yup, but I deserved it. You’re doing good on giving him enough space, by the way.”

“I am? Honestly, I forgot about it. I’ve just been focusing on keeping him safe.”

Kuroo laughed and clapped him on the back.

“You’re a good guy. I wish you luck.”

Kenma had his things packed in a flash, his grumpy mood influencing his limbs to move quicker than usual. His muscles cracked as he stretched them out and he winced at the ache throbbing within them.

“You alright, Ken? I can carry you a little more today if you’d like,” Yamamoto murmured into his ear once he caught up with him. Kenma sucked in a breath, shivering from the way Yamamoto’s warm breath fluttered intimately across his skin.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? You’re not used to walking so much.”

“I know… I need to stretch my legs for now, but if I’m slowing everyone down later maybe I’ll take you up on it.”

He stole a glance up at Yamamoto and instantly regretted it. His smile was blinding and far too close to keep his heart at a steady rate. It was captivating as well, and Kenma found it difficult to pull away. The longer they stared at each other, Yamamoto’s smile began to fade away as his eyes traveled over Kenma’s face in wonder, like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Kenma’s gaze fell to his lips as his tongue flicked over them and he was certain his cheeks were flushed with how hot they were burning.

A devious chuckle pulled them from their reverie and they turned to glance behind them. Kuroo was leaning forward, watching everything unfold with glittering eyes. He groaned when they pulled away from each other, clearing their throats and avoiding eye contact with each other.

“Man, it was getting good!”

“Mind your own business,” Kenma huffed, trotting ahead to walk closer behind Akaashi. The shadowy druid gave him a quick glance over his shoulder, a slight smile quirking on his lips before turning back ahead, granting Kenma a little privacy with his thoughts.

His legs did feel a little better the further they walked, working out the kinks from sleeping all night after traveling the whole day before. He was surprisingly thankful the road was becoming more difficult to traverse. It took all his focus to keep from slipping on the loose rocks and stepping over the wild roots, naturally taking his mind away from Yamamoto’s loud presence behind him. By afternoon, the sun was veiled entirely by a blanket of plain, gray clouds. Kenma shivered as the breeze brushed past him and he wondered when they would be taking a break, so he could pull out his traveling cloak. He flinched when he nearly ran into Akaashi’s back, noticing for the first time that Bokuto had slowed the pace drastically.

He opened his mouth to ask, but Akaashi held up a hand to keep him still and quiet without even turning around. They were on the first level part of the path all day, passing by a small clearing filled with large boulders and sparse trees. Bokuto halted completely and gazed around, his hand drifting to his back to unlatch his ax.

Kenma was growing nervous from the quiet and the tension in Bokuto’s muscles. He wasn’t sure what the warrior sensed, but the next moment the threat revealed itself all around them. Bandits slipped out from the trees and from behind the boulders all around them, a couple stepping onto the path in front of them and cutting off the way behind them.

“Well, well, it’s about time we catch some good stuff on this road,” One of them taunted in a gravelly voice, ending his sentence by hocking out a massive spit wad onto the grass in front of him.

“Look at all those heavy packs,” Another one sneered, eyeing up the load on Kuroo’s back and licking his lips. “Poor things, carrying all that up these hills. We really should take those off your hands.”

He stretched his hand out toward Kuroo who eyed the man coolly, arching an eyebrow to show how unimpressed he was. In a heartbeat, Bokuto’s ax was off his back and in his hands, a wild look in his eyes that caused the majority of the bandits to step back. A rush of wind flowed around them, rippling Akaashi’s cloak ominously as he raised his staff toward the sky. Yamamoto stepped forward, blocking Kenma from their view as he nocked an arrow. The first bandit that spoke shrugged as he held up his hands.

“Now, now, we don’t have to get nasty. You all look like a formidable bunch but take a look at our numbers. We have you beaten already, so you should just lay your things down and we’ll allow you to continue on your way.”

“You have numbers, but you all seem rather pathetic to me,” Kuroo sneered, earning a slew of hisses and grumblings across the clearing. “Considering you have no idea what we’re capable of, I’m sure no one would look down on you for turning around and going about your business.”

The head bandit bent forward as he sputtered with wheezing laughter, stabilizing himself on his knees.

“Oh ho, that’s a good one. Well, if that’s the way you want it. Let’s get ‘em boys!”

A rousing cheer erupted as the bandits surged toward them, raising their rusted and makeshift weapons above their heads. Yamamoto released an arrow into the leg of one of the first ones, the injured bandit collapsing to the ground with a cry and tripping one that had been right behind him. Yamamoto didn’t even wait before slipping another arrow from his quiver and sending it into another approaching bandit.

Kenma stepped back, glancing to his right as Akaashi swirled his staff, the air crackling around him. The clouds above them grew dark when suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed in front of Akaashi, stretching over several thieves at once. Bokuto traveled further down the path, battling three different men dead-set on keeping them trapped in the clearing. He swung the heavy ax with ease, laughing with pure joy as he took them on easily.

“Here, watch this Kenma,” Kuroo muttered beside him, slipping his pack off his shoulder and laying it at Kenma’s feet.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m skilled at sword fighting, but in a situation such as this it would be a waste of time.”

He gave Kenma a wink as his entire body was lost to a plume of smoke. A few bandits flinched back from where they were converging on them, surprised by the mystical sight. From out of the smoke a roar slashed through the air and a giant, black cat burst forth toward the thieves. It wasn’t any kind of animal found in their parts, but Kenma had read about cats of such size. Was it a lion? No, those were brown. Regardless what such an animal was called, it chased after the screaming bandits who narrowly avoided the razor-like claws and gleaming fangs.

“Shit,” Yamamoto said under his breath before unloading another arrow and drawing Kenma’s attention back in front of him. He bit his lip as he watched the chaos flow around him. He didn’t necessarily want to be the weakling of the group, but he had no desire to get involved either. After all, everyone seemed to be handling all the bandits without his assistance.

To his right, Bokuto had already either knocked out or chased off the few bandits who dared challenge him. He joined Akaashi’s side as the druid raised his hand, a flame dancing in the air just above his palm. The sight of them both was intimidating enough to send the stragglers back into the woods where they came from. Yamamoto had traveled further away, getting better angles to fire his arrows into the woods, just narrowly missing the thieves’ heads to frighten them even further.

Kenma gasped when he saw movement straight ahead of him, the main bandit scrambling to his feet right in front of him with his sword grasped in his hand.

“You’re mine, you little runt,” He spat, gritting his teeth as he straightened up, a wild rage flickering in his eyes. Fear seized Kenma for a moment, but it faded quickly as he sensed Kuroo’s presence slinking back to him. Without taking his eyes from the bandit, he smirked and held his hand out beside him.

“You can try, but it’ll be the last thing you do,” He said, tipping his chin up with confidence as he felt Kuroo’s soft fur slip underneath his palm. A menacing growl rumbled through Kuroo’s chest as he leaned into Kenma’s side and lifted his lips to show his fangs to the bandit. The bandit hadn’t even noticed the other three members of their party joining them, too terrified of the cat monster locking him in his stare. His head jerked around, searching frantically for assistance but found himself completely abandoned by his cohorts. He let out a shriek and rushed back into the woods, not looking back as a roar chased after him on the breeze.

“Ha! What a bunch of idiots,” Bokuto chuckled as he replaced his ax onto his back. “That wasn’t even a workout.”

“Ken, that was really cool what you did at the end there,” Yamamoto said, his cheeks flushing bright red.

“Um, thanks.”

“That was cool!” Kuroo cheered from a mass of smoke gradually forming back to his human form. Kuroo chuckled as his hand emerged from the smoke and ruffled Kenma’s hair. “Good job!”

“Kuroo-san, what are you?” Akaashi asked, his sharp eyes studying him closely. “Shapeshifting abilities are not common, mainly restricted to my kind. But you are no druid.”

“Ah, no, I’m not,” He said, nervously glancing at Kenma for direction. Kenma shrugged, already tired of keeping the whole thing a secret.

“He’s a genie. I rubbed a lamp and he came out.”

“A genie… I’ve heard of them but have never seen one myself.”

“Nice! What are you going to wish for?” Bokuto asked eagerly, rushing forward to look Kuroo over as if suddenly he would have an obvious clue to what he was.

“I’m not sure I’m going to. All I want is to set him free, but first, we need to go to Karasuno.”

“Wouldn’t it be a waste not to wish for anything?” Akaashi asked, studying Kenma instead.

“It would be a waste to ask for something I don’t want or need. I like my life the way it is, and if there’s something I don’t, I’ll change it myself… eventually.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at his declaration and smiled with an understanding nod.

“That’s very wise of you, Kozume-san. We should get back on the road before the thieves come back with more numbers.”

“Doesn’t matter how many they bring, we can still take ‘em!” Bokuto laughed, his voice booming over the area as he turned back down the path. The hours trickled by as they traveled, the path rising the further they continued through the mountain pass. Despite the chilling breeze, sweat dripped from Kenma’s hair and down his neck from the exhausting trek. The narrow road was becoming so treacherous, he refused to ask Yamamoto to give him a ride though his muscles were begging for it. It was all each of them could do to just stay on their own feet as they picked their way over the rough and lightly traveled path. The sun was barely tucking itself beneath the massive peaks towering over them when Bokuto called for them to stop.

“Unfortunately, this is the only place to camp for a long time. The path gets even more narrow from here on out,” He explained as he jerked his head toward it. Kuroo nodded and groaned as he dropped the heavy pack onto the ground.

“Fine with me. I’m sure we could all use a little extra rest.”

Kenma said nothing but nodded as he stumbled after him. He was so anxious to get off his feet that he dropped to his knees and stretched out over the cool, brittle grass. His eyes drooped immediately, each lid feeling like it weighed a million pounds. He didn’t even flinch as a warm, familiar hand slid into his hair, grazing gently across his scalp.

“Hey, Ken, I’m going to hunt. Not sure if I’ll find anything, but it couldn’t hurt.”

Yamamoto made to move away, but Kenma’s hand grabbed onto his sleeve to hold him there.

“Tora… be careful,” He mumbled. There were several heartbeats of silence until he felt a hand rub over his back before slipping away.

“I promise.”

Kenma sighed and slipped his arms underneath his face while the other three made camp. He wavered in a drowsy state between wake and sleep until he felt Kuroo grab onto the scruff of his shirt and the belt on his pants. His eyes flew open just as he was hoisted into the air and gently set back down onto his bedroll with a blanket thrown over him.

“Thanks,” He said, so softly he wasn’t sure Kuroo heard him.

“No problem, figured that would be more comfortable than the grass. From what Bokuto said, the road gets hairy after this, but it doesn’t last long and then it gets much easier as you descend into Karasuno.”

“Good. That means you’re getting closer to your old master, right?”

“... Yeah.”

Kenma cracked open an eye and glanced up at Kuroo as he was lounging next to him on his own bedroll. His forehead was creased with stress as he watched Bokuto build the campfire.

“Go on, spit it out. Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, I really have no idea how long I’ve been gone. He might have forgotten about me a long time ago.”

“I doubt he’d forget having a genie. Did he… was he as in love with you as well?”

Kuroo cringed from the question and a wave of sympathy flooded through Kenma. He could tell the genie was crazy about his last master, but he had assumed the feeling was mutual. He cautiously rose up on his bedroll and crossed his legs underneath him, giving Kuroo his rapt attention.

“I have no idea. I felt like he cared about me, and we had many moments that were obviously beyond friendship, but the words were never spoken… I’ve had no confirmation that he ever loved me.”

They glanced up when they heard Bokuto whimper on the other side of the fire. His eyes were squeezed shut as Akaashi cleaned a cut on his forehead from the fight earlier. It wasn’t bad, but Akaashi dabbed it tenderly with some ointment and blew on it when he was finished, his lips curling in a smile at the expression on Bokuto’s face.

“That’s it, all over.”

“Oh good. Why was that more stressful than the fight itself?”

“Because you get excited and don’t feel any pain until it’s over. Here,” He chuckled, bending forward to brush his lips against it. “Is that better?”

A goofy grin spread across Bokuto’s face as he nuzzled closer.

“Yes, but you should do it some more, just to make sure.”

Akaashi pursed his lips, but it couldn’t subdue his smile as he rolled his eyes. As Bokuto waited patiently with his eyes closed, he couldn’t resist pressing several kisses over his face, planting a longer one on his lips until finally pulling away.

“That’s enough, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, okay,” He mumbled in disappointment, and Akaashi shook his head as he faced the fire, pulling his hood closer to hide his bright-red face.

Kuroo sighed, but he didn’t seem as forlorn as earlier. Instead, a thoughtful smile rested on his lips as he glanced at Kenma.

“You were curious about him; do you want to hear about his second wish? It was my favorite.”

“Your favorite wish of his?”

“Of any wish ever asked of me.”

“Okay, I’d like to hear it.”

 

_Kuroo snorted as he nearly lost his footing on the path toward their tent. Daichi giggled and leaned into him, dragging his feet along the ground and gripped his fingers into Kuroo’s sides._

_“What idiot let you drink so much?”_

_“You did! Or Suga… no, he’s the one who forced me to drink so much, and you let him.”_

_“Nobody forced you to do anything, though I know that friend of yours is like a demon dressed up in angelic clothes and could probably influence you to do anything.”_

_“Thassnot true,” Daichi grumbled, straightening himself up indignantly but overestimated his strength and nearly fell the other direction. Kuroo caught him just in time and secured an arm around his waist._

_“My apologies, Master. It’s just that I’ve never witnessed your ability to stand your ground against Suga-chan.”_

_“Why do you call him that?”_

_“Uh, I don’t know, it suits him? Does it bother you?”_

_“You give everyone a nickname, Tsukishima’s Tsukki, Hinata is Chibi-chan… why am I just Sawamura? Or Sa’amura, like you’re just lazy.”_

_Kuroo snickered at the pout on Daichi’s face, hugging him closer so he could nuzzle into his hair. Immediately, he felt the tension in Daichi’s shoulders fade and a swirl of heat spread through Kuroo’s chest. Touching Daichi or embracing him was becoming second nature to Kuroo after living constantly by his side for a year and a half. Every tender stroke of their fingers against the other’s skin, and the warm acceptance of the touch was weaving their bond tighter than Kuroo would have ever thought possible. The air seemed to crackle between them, and at any moment he felt like the tension was going to burst, and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen when it does._

_“What would you like me to call you?” Kuroo asked as he ushered his stumbling master into the tent and closed the flap behind them. When he turned around, he squawked and rushed forward to stop Daichi from lighting a match._

_“I can light it,” He growled, but he allowed Kuroo to slip the match away from his fingers and nudge him onto his bedroll. “Fine… I can’t pick out my own nickname, you know. That’s the point of it all.”_

_“I can still call you Master.”_

_“No, you only call me that to tease me.”_

_“All my nicknames are meant to tease,” Kuroo chuckled and blew out the match once the lantern was lit. “Do you think Tsukishima enjoys being called Tsukki? Hinata deals with his nickname mainly because most people call him Chibi-chan already.”_

_“I see your point,” Daichi shrugged, though his dark gaze at the floor revealed he was still thinking about it. Kuroo grinned, thoroughly enjoying this new side of Daichi. He was more honest than usual, and it was difficult holding himself back from trying to unearth the answers to many questions he was dying to ask._

_“I don’t like drinking so much, I feel so out of control,” Daichi finally said, dropping his head between his knees._

_“Don’t you always drink with your men when you celebrate a victory?”_

_“No, I’m always trying to keep them all in line or I’m planning our next move. Especially when we travel to other towns. Some of the men love to flirt in taverns and have rushed romances, but I’m always the harsh Captain, ruining everyone’s fun.”_

_“I doubt they think that,” Kuroo murmured, reaching out his hand to stroke through Daichi’s hair. “So, you never had any romances? Not once?”_

_Daichi lifted his head and propped his chin on his knee, frowning thoughtfully at the question. His eyes rose up to meet Kuroo’s, and he could see the uncertainty dwelling within the swirls of chocolate brown._

_“No, never,” He said, and he winced as he leaned forward toward Kuroo to whisper, “I’ve never even been kissed.”_

_Kuroo gasped dramatically and Daichi whimpered as he dropped his head back to his knees._

_“Really? That surprises me, you’re so handsome and you’re of high rank. Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?”_

_“Everyone apparently. And if I have one now it’s going to be awful.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I’ve never had any practice! They’re going to be disappointed.”_

_“Oh, Sawamura,” Kuroo chuckled and cupped the sides of Daichi’s head to lift it up. “No one could ever be disappointed with you.”_

_“Really?” He sniffed, and Kuroo fought the urge to laugh. He really needed to get him drunk more often. It turned the strict soldier into an adorable teddy bear and all Kuroo wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms._

_“Of course! You know, there’s a simple way to solve all of your problems.”_

_“How?!”_

_“By wishing for it. Wish for a perfect first kiss and I’ll grant it for you. Then you wouldn’t be lying if anyone asked you if you’ve ever been kissed.”_

_“But, even if I stink, I wanted it to be with someone who wanted to kiss me. Not just because you made them.”_

_“I guarantee that when you have your first kiss, it’ll be from someone who is dying to kiss you.”_

_Daichi’s eyes widened, blinking owlishly at Kuroo as if he didn’t understand what he was saying._

_“You mean it?”_

_“Have I ever lied to you?”_

_“No, not that I know of,” Daichi said honestly, and the longer he thought about it his head began to nod. “Okay, yeah. Kuroo? I wish to have a perfect first kiss, from someone who wants to kiss me.”_

_Kuroo felt the heat pulse through his body, the glow from his tattoos reflecting in Daichi’s dark eyes. He ignored it completely as he beamed at Daichi and shuffled forward, grazing his fingers under his chin and lifting it up._

_“As you wish,” He whispered as he leaned in, kissing him softly. The power flowing through his body released, leaving his body cold but it hardly mattered with the heat spreading from their connected lips. Daichi gave a pleased hum and leaned into it and Kuroo took it as a cue to continue. He dropped his hands to grasp the underside of Daichi’s calves, gently moving them out to remove the barrier of Daichi’s legs from the rest of him. He smiled against his lips as Daichi let his legs flop to the floor and his hands gripped into Kuroo’s tunic to yank him closer. As Kuroo crawled forward into Daichi’s space, hovering over him, he opened his lips up and ran his tongue over Daichi’s, tasting the bite of whiskey still lingering there._

_He opened his eyes briefly to gauge Daichi’s reaction and could just see the edges of his cheeks burning red. His eyes were closed but the lids seemed relaxed as he allowed Kuroo to control the situation. It was so trusting that Kuroo felt stunned, nearly forgetting what he was doing. He closed his own eyes, hoping it would keep any tears from escaping and kissed Daichi even deeper. Daichi let out a noise of surprise, but his lips and body remained compliant as they welcomed Kuroo to do as he wished._

_Kuroo knew he should be good and not take advantage of the situation. He was trying hard to be a good man, despite being a genie who spent his most of his life spitefully twisting his masters’ wishes into something horrifying. He felt weak to Daichi who made him want to be a better man, but how could he resist taking the chance to kiss him the way he’s craved to for so long?_

_He wrapped his arms around Daichi’s back, cradling him as he urged him down onto the bedroll. Even in his drunken state, he knew the strength in Daichi’s arms and knew he could have easily shoved him off; but he didn’t. He welcomed Kuroo down with him, slipping his arms around his shoulders and raking his fingers up into his hair. Kuroo knew enough about humans and their state of inebriation to know it wasn’t just a fluke. He felt Daichi’s desire to hold him, trembling in his muscles and in the eagerness of his lips. He pressed down against Daichi and felt the thundering of his heart, matching his beat for beat._

_It was perfect, their bodies tangled together as their lips tried out various kisses. If fate had made him a genie to lengthen his life enough so he could meet Daichi, it would make complete sense to him. All the servitude, loneliness, and evil men crossing his path were worth it in comparison to being matched at last with Sawamura Daichi._

_It took every ounce of self-control to finally pull back, catching his breath as he gazed down into Daichi’s dark as coal eyes, blown out with desire. The strict and gallant captain of Karasuno whined and leaned up to continue the kiss, and Kuroo couldn’t resist giggling at the sight. He reached up to cup Daichi’s cheeks to keep him still, dipping down to brush their lips together one last time for the night before straightening up._

_“Sorry, Love. I’ve already taken advantage over your drunken state, I can’t go any further.”_

_“But I want you to. I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” He whispered, reaching up to graze his fingers across Kuroo’s forehead, pushing aside the hair spilling over his eye. It was so tender Kuroo’s heart stuttered in his chest. He was thankful he was immortal, otherwise, Daichi would have killed him already._

_“Listen, Sawamura, I know you’re not completely with it right now, but you’ve used two of your wishes. The next one will send me away from you forever. Be very careful, okay?”_

_“Can I ask for you to stay with me forever?”_

_“I don’t think it works like that.”_

_“Then I’ll never say that word again, for as long as I live.”_

_Kuroo’s face warmed from his earnest words and felt the now familiar bite of threatening tears prickling at his eyes._

_“Sounds good to me. Maybe we can figure out a way around it, with some research perhaps? For now, you need to sleep.”_

_“Stay with me?” Daichi asked, gripping his hand into his tunic to keep him from moving away._

_“You mean, sleep with you?”_

_“Yes, we can fit.”_

_“Sure… this should be amusing.”_

_Daichi beamed up at him and then proceeded to get into his bedroll, or more like he attempted to. Kuroo snorted, observing for a moment as Daichi failed to even get his foot inside before helping him out. A fresh dose of nerves fluttered through his veins as he slipped into the warm bedroll beside him. He was barely in it when a set of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in tight. Daichi hummed happily as he buried his face into Kuroo’s chest, and with a heavy sigh, he fell asleep._

_Kuroo felt like his smile was stretching his face beyond its capacity as he gazed down at him. He wiggled around until he was comfortable, and with a sigh of his own he nuzzled into Daichi’s soft hair and planted a kiss into it. He needed to settle down for sleep, but he wasn’t sure he could manage it with how his heart was raging in his chest. It was almost too much to bear, feeling their bodies wrapped around each other, like two halves to a puzzle._

_Before blowing out the candle, he glanced down at his chest, wondering if his tattoo had changed much. His fingers slipped over a couple buttons, careful to avoid pinching Daichi’s nose and pulled the fabric back. It was difficult to see in the flickering light and upside down, but the crow had definitely expanded across his chest. The design was more intricate and beautiful, and right in the center of the black crow was a silhouette of a heart. It was the type of thing he’d normally tease someone else about, making a dig at their sentimentality, but there emblazoned over his heart it looked like the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Second only to the man resting in his arms._

 

“Did he remember the kiss the next morning?” Akaashi asked as he listened in to the story.

“Uh, he did once he was awake. He was startled when he woke up the next morning with us squeezed into one bedroll,” Kuroo chuckled, running his fingers through his messy hair as his cheeks flushed a light pink. “He was a little embarrassed, but I assured him he shouldn’t be. After that, it was more often that we shared the same bed rather than sleeping apart.”

“It sounds like he obviously loved you back,” Kenma said, resting his head on his knees as he hugged them close.

“Well, he never said…”

“Was that the only time you kissed?”

Kuroo’s lips curled up in a grin, giving Kenma his answer before he even spoke.

“No, we kissed quite often after that. I told him he didn’t need to waste any wishes, that he could kiss me whenever he wanted. It was a pleasant surprise how often it happened.”

“I agree with Kozume-san. This man was a soldier, right? He doesn’t sound like the type of man to kiss another without having any feelings.”

“Yup, and I agree with them,” Bokuto announced, crossing his arms across his chest with a confident grin. Kuroo lifted an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to give his reasoning, but Bokuto just blinked back at him. Kuroo laughed and shook his head.

“Alright, so maybe he did, but that was over two years ago. Perhaps longer. And he knew what would happen when he wished the third wish, that it would be nearly impossible for us to be reunited while he still lived. He most likely gave up and moved on, and I wouldn’t blame him.”

“But you’re still determined to see for yourself?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah… I have to know for sure. If there’s even the slightest chance we could be together again, I’m going to do everything I can to take it.”

Bokuto sniffed and wiped a tear that escaped down his cheek.

“Dude, that’s so romantic. No matter what, I support you. I’ll help you in any way I can, okay? You just say the word.”

“Thanks, Buddy. I appreciate that.”

“Me, too,” Kenma muttered, giving him a nudge with his shoulder. “I really hope he’s still waiting for you.”

“Thanks, Kenma. Though you shouldn’t let your own romance slip you by,” He teased, giving him a nudge back. Bokuto let out an obnoxiously loud snort, and even Akaashi hid a smirk behind his hand.

“Shut up.”

“Is everything alright, Kenma?” Yamamoto said right behind him, and Kenma’s body went rigid as he yelped.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Yamamoto laughed and held up a sack with his chest puffed out. “I was able to catch some rabbits!”

Most of them cheered and applauded as Yamamoto preened under the attention, while Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Congrats, you were able to actually do your job.”

“Aw, c’mon! There aren’t many animals up here in the mountains.”

“He’s right,” Bokuto said as he helped Yamamoto remove them from the sack. “There have been plenty of times we’ve come through here, and the only food we eat is what we brought with us. Thankfully it’s not a long trip.”

“Three days isn’t long?” Kenma mumbled into his folded arms. He frowned as Kuroo leaned against him, already guessing what he was about to say.

“Poor guy, you really should give him a treat.”

“What does that mean?”

“It doesn’t have to be much! Just a little compliment, a flirtatious tease… maybe even a shoulder rub for doing more work than he needed to.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Kuroo sighed but said nothing else as he leaned away. That’s what he liked about Kuroo, he knew when to push and when to back off. He wished more of his friends in Nekoma could be that intuitive. Despite Kuroo letting the conversation go, however, Kenma’s mind drifted between his genie’s heartbreak and his own situation. He still didn’t know what happened that Daichi used his last wish on something other than setting Kuroo free. Whatever it was, it must have been a matter of life and death considering how devoted they seemed to be with each other.

Once dinner was ready, he was provided with the perfect distraction as there was no more talk of romance around the fire. Instead, they questioned Kuroo about his many tattoos, curious about what sort of masters he had before. Some of his tales were hilarious, of foolish men with their heads in the clouds. Kuroo had the most fun with them, twisting their wishes around to bring mayhem to their lives. Others were tragic, and though Kuroo shrugged them off he could see the pain in his eyes from being involved in wars and famines.

“You have rules, do you not?” Akaashi asked, pulling Kuroo out of a particularly painful reverie. “You’re not allowed to kill anyone?”

“Yeah, I can’t kill, bring anyone back from the dead, or make anyone fall in love with anyone else.”

Kenma frowned and gazed up at him.

“But, what about when you took out those raiders? To save that village in Karasuno?”

“Oh, I didn’t kill them. I did a neat little trick where I sent them all to different corners of the world, without their weapons. That one didn’t make me feel guilty, those men were causing a lot of havoc.”

“Then, should you feel guilty for any of the things you’ve done? It’s not like you killed anyone directly.”

“Ha, killing directly or indirectly is still killing. The clever wickedness of some of my masters helped them work around the issue of my _rules_. In some parts of the world, I was known as the angel of death, which was just a more poetic way of calling me a demon.”

“You’re not a demon,” Kenma said, his voice strong enough to startle Kuroo. “It’s not your fault evil men got hold of your lamp.”

Kuroo winced, his eyes turning glassy as he stared down at Kenma.

“Thanks,” He murmured, giving a sniff to keep the tears at bay. “I, uh, think I might go to sleep. I’m exhausted from carrying that pack.”

“Boo!” Bokuto shouted with a laugh. “Aren’t you a genie? How can you not handle walking around with a pack on your back?”

The jab was enough to clear away the melancholy thoughts drifting in Kuroo’s head, and he sputtered as he pointed to the mountainous bag.

“Do you have any idea what that old man put in there? He stuffed half his store in there to deliver to old man Ukai!”

“Psht, now you’re just making excuses. Go ahead, lay down Princess! You’ll need your beauty sleep.”

“Tell you what, Beefcake, tomorrow we’ll switch packs. I’ll even carry your ax for you and see how you do.”

“Deal!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes but remained silent, choosing not to get involved. Kuroo huffed and angrily shoved his feet into his bedroll, pulling it as far as he could over his head. Bokuto puffed out his chest as if he had already won the bet. It wasn’t long until Akaashi dragged him to bed as well, leaving Kenma and Yamamoto the only two lingering awake by the fire.

Kenma stole a peek at him, ready to jerk his head back but found Yamamoto’s gaze lingering on the flames reaching up toward the inky sky. He took the moment to observe him in a way he never had. The warm light danced over his face, glowing in his eyes and highlighting his sharp cheekbones while casting shadows over other areas to give him an aura of mystery. Kenma nearly chuckled at the thought; Yamamoto was as open as a book torn in half. It didn’t change the fact that he was devastatingly handsome. It was usually difficult to see, however, since his face was typically in a belligerent snarl.

Yamamoto’s eyes flickered to Kenma, and he flinched at being caught staring. The other man didn’t look offended, however, and his face softened with a smile as he waved to him.

“Come here, Ken.”

His heart trilled like a hummingbird at Yamamoto’s gentle command, and he hoped in the dim light he couldn’t see the physical representation of how hot his face was. He gulped and shuffled to his knees, crawling the few feet over to Yamamoto and kneeling next to him.

“What do you want?” He asked with a shrug.

“Here, take off your boots,” He said, reaching over to guide Kenma to sit, his hand already grasping his calf to tug one off.

“Wait a minute, why?”

“Because your feet are probably aching, right? You’re not used to walking so much.”

“But what are you going to—”

“Relax, trust me, will you?” Yamamoto asked, his eyes glittering while his mouth was turned up in a teasing smirk. Kenma glared back at him but relented as he sat down and pulled off his boots. He watched curiously as Yamamoto set them aside and slipped his fingers under the shaft of his socks to peel them off as well. Kenma sucked in a quick breath, but if Yamamoto noticed he ignored it as he set them inside his boots. He cupped his hands under Kenma’s heels and lifted them, shuffling himself underneath so he could lay Kenma’s feet on his lap.

Kenma grimaced as his fingers began to knead the soles of his foot, wondering how Yamamoto could be so nonchalant about touching them. But as the ache began to melt away, Kenma groaned and leaned back onto his elbows, overcome with relief.

“Feel good?”

“Yes,” Kenma breathed, his brain turning hazy as the pleasurable kneading worked across his entire foot, lingering in certain areas that had been throbbing all day. He had no idea how Yamamoto instinctively knew where he was hurting the most, but his brain could have cared less at that moment. His body felt like a limp noodle as little hums and moans escaped his throat. He grew even louder when Yamamoto’s hands moved from on to his other neglected foot.

“Jeez, you’re killing me, Ken,” Yamamoto muttered, and Kenma cracked an eye open to see a tendril of sweat curling down his cheek. His eyebrows were shoved together, creasing tense lines across his forehead. His eyes were glaring daggers at his feet as he massaged, and Kenma couldn’t help snorting at the sight.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, but I didn’t think you’d be so… vocal about it,” He said, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. Kenma stifled a laugh into his hand and he felt the insatiable urge to tease his old friend a little more.

“What are you thinking about, Tora?” He asked as he slipped his foot from his grasp and snuggled closer until he was settled on Yamamoto’s lap. He bit his lip to keep from giggling as Yamamoto’s eyes flew open and his body went rigid. He scratched his hand through his blonde mohawk as he looked everywhere but Kenma, his mouth sputtering with nonsensical protests.

“W-What are you doing?”

“I never really thanked you properly. For coming with me and keeping me safe. For everything really,” Kenma said softly, reaching up to cup the sides of Yamamoto’s face. His pinky grazed his neck, and he could feel the pulse beating a frantic cadence against his skin.

“D-Don’t mention it. It’s what any friend would do,” He said, pausing briefly on the word _friend_. Kenma smirked as he cocked his head, letting his gaze drift down to Yamamoto’s lips.

“Would they?” He whispered, and before he could chicken out, he leaned forward and kissed him. He kept it soft, a gentle brush of their lips before pulling back. His boldness suddenly fluttered away like frightened butterflies, and he refused to look at Yamamoto’s face as he scrambled off his lap, grabbed his socks and boots, and scurried over to his bedroll.

His body was trembling as he slipped into it, pulling it up to his chin and ignoring the tingling on his lips. He gulped and took deep breaths, hoping his heart would slow down enough to drift off to sleep, saving him from any thoughts about what he just did. Eventually, his curiosity conquered his humiliation, and he leaned up to peek at Yamamoto.

He was hugging his knees with his chin resting on them as he gazed into the fire. His mouth was stretched in the biggest grin Kenma had ever seen, and it was so goofy it soothed all his anxiety about what he had done. He almost wished he had lingered beside him, long enough to tease him about it more.

_No… that’s enough for now_ , Kenma thought as he reclined back onto his pillow. He buried his face into it, wishing his own smile would go away quickly. It was hurting his cheeks.

 

They set off earlier than usual the next morning to make up for lost time. What remnants of sleep that held onto Kenma were whisked away with the ferocious breeze that chilled him to the bone. As usual, Bokuto led the way over rocky paths with Kuroo’s pack on his shoulders, Akaashi following at his heels. This time, though, Yamamoto insisted on being right behind Kenma. At first, it irritated him, but as the road grew narrower with steep drop-offs on their right and sharp cliffs to their left, he was thankful for Yamamoto’s hand grasping his arm to keep him steady.

It was strange with no chatter going back and forth between them. For most of the journey, Bokuto and Kuroo would get going on some ridiculous tangent, but even they needed their full concentration, so they didn’t slip. The heavy quiet only added to the tension surrounding them.

Kenma’s lungs burned with every breath in the thinning air. Sweat dappled his skin from the exertion, cooling instantly on his skin from the frigid zephyrs swirling past them. He shivered in his cloak and pulled it closer, wishing he had an extra hand to keep it tighter while his other two gripped onto the rock wall beside him.

He stole a glance to his right, and had been a romantically adventurous person, he would have marveled at the beauty of the land spread out beneath them. Gray rocks spiked into the sky, some decorated with blinding-white snow, glittering in the small amount of sunlight slipping through the gray blanket above them. He couldn’t even see the ground below with the clouds sifting through the peaks below them. It may have been captivating to some people, but to Kenma it was terrifying, and he jerked his head back to the path in front of him.

_I was never meant to be above a cloud. They belong in the sky, damn it._

“Don’t worry!” Bokuto shouted over his shoulder. “It won’t take long until we’re past this part!”

“I wish we already were,” Kenma grumbled but he felt Yamamoto’s hand grasp his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. There were so many layers between them, it was incredible how the touch seemed to seep through them and into his skin. He sighed as the warmth spread from his shoulder and into his chest, and he nodded with newfound vigor.

He licked his lips, eyes wide as he focused on not tripping over the slippery rocks. The wind seemed to be getting even stronger, and he winced as he shoved himself against the rock wall beside him, sharp edges scraping against his skin. It was unnerving, hearing only the sound of the howling wind, the scrape of boots against rock, and heavy panting from himself and companions as they struggled to catch their breath.

With his focus on the path ahead, Kenma vaguely sensed the rock wall trembling beneath his palm. He was startled suddenly when he heard Yamamoto gasp behind him.

“Ken, move!” He shouted, and Kenma was shoved forward into Akaashi before his brain could catch up with what was happening. He jerked his head over his shoulder at the same moment a boulder plowed onto the path where he was standing, crashing into Yamamoto instead and shoving him off the cliff. Fear paralyzed Kenma to the core and he had no clue if his mouth was screaming the same way his brain was. He was helpless, watching Yamamoto plummet through the air. That last thing he saw was his face etched in pain and shock only to disappear into a thick cloud.

Hands painfully gripped Kenma’s arms and shook him until all he could see was Kuroo’s eyes, widened with urgency.

“Wish, Kenma! Now before it’s too late!”

He gasped, hands gripping the front of Kuroo’s tunic as he scraped the words through his throat.

“I wish for you to save Tora. Bring him back now!”

Kuroo puffed out of existence, leaving Kenma with hands full of smoke. Akaashi’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him still as he waited in agony. All he could do was tremble, frozen in place as tears poured down his face. As the seconds ticked by, the silent tears became sobs and he crumbled to his knees, hope fading with every beat of his heart.

He shrieked when a mass of smoke popped into existence in front of him. As it dissipated, he could see Kuroo’s back as it rose and fell with deep breaths. He scrambled forward out of Akaashi’s hold and frantically grasped Kuroo’s shoulders to yank him back onto the ground. Kuroo grunted as Yamamoto landed on top of him since he had been resting in his arms, and he grunted again as Kenma fell on top of the heap, burying his face into Yamamoto’s chest.

Kenma rarely cried, and that was definitely the first time he had ever wept, his eyes squeezed shut as he dampened the front of Yamamoto’s cloak. Slowly, a pair of arms wrapped around his shivering body, enveloping him in warmth. His sobs gradually slowed, and he was able to match his breaths with the man pressed up into him. Against his ear, he heard a throbbing heartbeat, proof that Yamamoto was alive. _He’s alive… he’s alive…_ He thought, repeating the mantra at the same beat of the pulse.

“Ken, I’m alright,” A whisper nuzzled into his hair. Soothing circles rubbed into his back while Yamamoto spoke soft words, and eventually, his crippling fear faded into exhausted relief. He fluttered his eyes open and lifted his face, his body spasming with a few lingering hiccups.

Yamamoto’s face was still white from his near-death experience and yet he still looked more concerned about the man in his arms. Kenma scrunched his face in the most ferocious glare he could muster and gripped his hands into Yamamoto’s shirt, tugging him close.

“Don’t you ever do that again.”

“What, save your life?”

“No, die. You’re not allowed.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose!”

“Just… don’t,” He growled and tugged him forward one more time for their lips to crash together. Yamamoto yelped in surprise, but Kenma held him still until he was finished, pulling his lips away with a smack. Yamamoto’s eyes were wide, frozen in shock though his face was finally blossoming with more color. Kenma huffed and released him, jerking his head toward Kuroo who seemed to be enjoying the entire spectacle happening on top of him with his signature grin.

“And you...” Kenma said to him, observing a flicker of fear in Kuroo’s expression, “... Thank you.”

He leaned down, giving Kuroo a quick hug around his neck before rushing away, leaving the two men stunned. Akaashi rushed forward, cupping Kenma’s face gently as he wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah… I think so. Did I just kiss Tora in front of everyone?”

“Yes, but I think under the circumstances it was very understandable.”

“Oh.”

“You should probably go back and help him. Kuroo-san is struggling to stand up.”

Kenma gazed behind him, observing the way Yamamoto’s limp body was still draped over his genie. The corners of his lips curled up as he returned to his side, slipping his hand into Yamamoto’s and tugging him to his feet.

“Stay with me, okay?” Kenma asked, snickering as Yamamoto bobbed his head up and down.

“O-Okay!”

“Do you need help, Kuro?”

“Nah, I’m better now I got that dead-weight off of me.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and turned back on the path, his fingers still entwined with Yamamoto’s. They were all more cautious after that, staying alert at what was going on above them as much as in front of them. As Bokuto had predicted earlier, the path did indeed widen as they began the slow descent toward Karasuno, though it would still take half a day to reach it.

Kenma for once didn’t mind the extra time for travel, it gave him plenty of time to calm down from his terrifying experience. It helped that the scenery grew lusher and more beautiful than it had in the higher elevations. The path changed from the steep, loose rock, into a softer dirt on rolling hills. It was finally wide enough that they could walk beside each other, instead of single file.

Kenma watched as Akaashi took several quicker steps, and Bokuto instinctively knew to slow, his hand already reaching behind him. Akaashi slipped their fingers together, and Kenma blinked in surprise when the druid leaned his head against Bokuto’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized how their experience might have frightened him as well. Had it just been the two of them on the road, it could have been Bokuto being shoved off the cliff, and no number of wishes could have saved him if Kuroo hadn’t been present.

Kenma continued to watch the pair as Bokuto glanced down at the top of Akaashi’s hood and frowned. He leaned down and snatched the top of it in his teeth and flung it back, revealing Akaashi’s mop of soft, black curls. With a pleased grin, Bokuto nuzzled into it, earning a gentle laugh from the man beside him.

Kenma bit his lip and looked up beside him, but Yamamoto’s gaze was sharp as he looked around them. His grip on Kenma’s hand was still gentle, but the rest of him seemed stiff and alert. Kenma looked away, not wanting to disturb his focus. He had experienced enough trauma for one day, the last thing they needed was to be caught unaware by another life-threatening situation.

On the other side of him, Kuroo had lengthened his stride enough to draw up beside him. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes lingering on the couple in front of them with a whisper of a smile on his lips. His eyes, however, held a sadness that made Kenma’s chest ache.

“Kuro? You alright?”

“Hmm? Yes, why?”

“We’re getting closer to Karasuno. Are you nervous?”

Kuroo kept his face unreadable, but Kenma noticed his throat bob and his chest lift with a deep breath.

“A little. I’m trying not to think about it too much since there’s so much I don’t know. I still have no clue how long I’ve been gone. He could already be dead for all I know.”

“But you knew the Princess and that the King was sick and now he’s dead. It couldn’t have been that long.”

“Yes, but he was a Captain for their army. He might have been killed in battle. And like I said before, even if he’s still alive, he’s probably moved on.”

“Why did he let you go, if you don’t mind me asking? What could he possibly have wished for that was more important than you?”

Kuroo let out a mirthless laugh and shook his head, turning his gaze down on Kenma.

“You wanna know? It’s a funny story, actually.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“The truth of it all is that I’m a coward, to the core. After his second wish, we did some research and figured out that it was possible to set a genie free by wishing for it. Daichi almost did it right away, but I stopped him. The texts we were reading were unclear about what would happen to me once set free. I was scared it would send me back to my previous time when my life began or transported somewhere else in the world.” Kuroo paused for a moment, his expression darkening with sorrow. “He took my face in his hands and told me that, somehow, he would find me. I laughed at him, asking how he could find me if I was sent back to hundreds of years ago, but he just smacked me across the head. He said that was unlikely, but if I was sent to another land, he wouldn’t rest until he found me again.”

“But you still wouldn’t let him?” Kenma asked cautiously when Kuroo fell quiet.

“Yeah. The day of his third and final wish, we woke up in bed together as usual. It seemed to be a perfect morning at the time, there was no way I could have known those were our final moments together.”

 

_“Kuroo… Kuroo. Wake up you idiot,” Daichi chuckled, the sound vibrating against Kuroo. He couldn’t stop the grin from curling on his lips, but his eyes remained glued shut to irritate the man in his arms. Daichi huffed and Kuroo couldn’t wait to find out what he was going to resort to next. It was always a surprise how he dealt with Kuroo’s mischief, which only encouraged him to lavish his master with more ‘love’._

_He could almost hear the gears in his head turning, wondering how to slip out of Kuroo’s iron-tight hold. It didn’t take long for him to figure out, and suddenly Kuroo was shoved onto his back, yanked back over Daichi as they rolled closer to the edge of the bed, and then—_

_“Oof!” Kuroo grunted as his back hit the floor with Daichi landing on top of him. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, cracking his eyes open at last to view Daichi’s triumphant grin._

_“Aw, poor Baby. Did I hurt you?”_

_“Yes! That was the best you could come up with?”_

_“What was it you were hoping for? True love’s first kiss, Sleeping Beauty?” Daichi teased, easing his face lower until his breath ghosted over Kuroo’s lips._

_“Well, too late for our first kiss, but I won’t deny it always works on me,” Kuroo chuckled, pressing his grinning lips against Daichi’s._

_Kissing was a fantastic invention, in Kuroo’s opinion. For example, when he wanted to have the last word and soften Daichi’s defenses, a gentle kiss could work miracles. Already he could feel the tension releasing in Daichi’s arms and the tender stroke of his fingers through his hair._

_“Mmm, we need to get up,” Daichi muttered between kisses._

_“Noooo, why would we do such a thing?”_

_Daichi pulled away and fixed him with an unimpressed glare._

_“You know my responsibilities better than I do. Suga’s leaving today for Seijoh, and I need to help manage his assistants as they take over their duties. It could potentially be a disaster.”_

_“Ugh, fine. I still don’t understand why he needs to go to that place.”_

_“Because Seijoh is powerful and we need to keep the peace with them.”_

_Kuroo frowned as Daichi shuffled to his feet, releasing a wave of cool air to flow over Kuroo’s body. As Daichi began to undress, each article of clothing he removed seemed to strip Kuroo of his bad mood. He wandered over to the washbasin, wearing just his pants, and began to splash his face with refreshing, cool water._

_After washing his face, Daichi shuffled around the room as he prepared himself for the day. The whole time Kuroo’s eyes followed him around the room, observing every little amusing mannerism. He saw aspects of the other man that he was certain no one else had ever observed, and it filled him with a selfish pride that he held all these little bits of information and memories all to himself._

_He grinned as Daichi mumbled to himself, trying to find every piece of his uniform or reciting his schedule for the day. Kuroo had to purse his lips tight to keep from laughing at his comical expression when he paused in the middle of the room, his face screwed up trying to remember where he left his belt. When he remembered, his face lit up as he snapped his fingers, rushing across the room and pulling it off the chair with a look of triumph._

_Kuroo buried his face in his hands, marveling at how hot his skin felt. How could he be so smitten with the other man? Why did he fall deeper in love with every silly little thing he did?_

_“Kuroo? You alright?”_

_“Hmm? Yeah, still a little sleepy.”_

_“Seriously? Even after I threw you out of bed and landed on top of you?”_

_“That’s a good point, you’re no lightweight. Ow!” He squawked as Daichi kicked him lightly in the ribs._

_“You deserved it… You don’t think I’ve put on weight lately, do you?” He asked as he glanced at his mirror, rotating his body to see it at different angles. Kuroo cackled, wincing at the residual pain throbbing in his side._

_“No, you look perfect to me. I only meant that you’re no Chibi-chan. Did you see me toss him over that wall the other day?”_

_“Yes, do you remember how many tasks I had to give him to keep him busy? Otherwise, he would have begged you all day to keep doing it.”_

_“Ah, youth. They’re so energetic and free, aren’t they?”_

_“Don’t include me in with you, old man. What are you now, a thousand years old?”_

_“I’m not that old! Well, I don’t think I am…”_

_“Are you going to get dressed or not? We’re going to be late!”_

_“Take it easy, it takes me way less time than you. See?” He said as he hopped to his feet. A curl of smoke flowed around his head like a snake, swirling around him until it reached his feet. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed Kuroo completely clean and dressed with a smug grin stretched across his face._

_“Show off,” Daichi muttered, jabbing Kuroo’s chest with his fist. Kuroo caught it and brought it up to his lips, planting a light kiss on top._

_“But you like it.”_

_This time Daichi didn’t retort, pulling his hand from Kuroo’s grasp and turning away to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. Kuroo opened his mouth, a sudden urge coming over him to say the words he had been craving to say for a long time. He wanted to confess, to remove any doubt still lingering between them, yet the words caught in his throat. His chest ached, betrayed by his own lack of bravery when all he had to do was speak._

_“Kuroo, are you coming?” Daichi asked, hovering in the doorway. Kuroo pasted on his signature grin and rushed forward._

_“Yup, right behind you.”_

_The morning continued in its usual bustling way. He had spent two years by Daichi’s side, and every person they interacted with was used to them coming as a set. Even the villagers were familiar with him and greeted him as respectfully as they addressed Daichi whenever they walked by. Kuroo still marveled at it all, feeling more alive than any other period in his life._

_About mid-morning, they wandered out to the edge of the city where Suga was waiting with his horse by the gates. Karasuno was by no means a large city, and at that time of day hardly anyone was hovering by the entrance, giving them a little peace to say goodbye to their friend._

_“About time you two show up, I was just about to leave,” Suga laughed, his voice holding no impatience but rather mischief instead. “What could you have been doing last night that you would sleep in so late?”_

_“Suga! You know we were busy last night working out schedules to make up for your absence,” Daichi grumbled, but his embarrassment only seemed to fan the flames of Suga’s delight._

_“So full of excuses, aren’t you? What about you, Kuroo? When are you going to tell me what really goes on behind Daichi’s bedroom door?”_

_“Hmm, I have a feeling if I tell you, it’ll never happen again, Suga-chan!”_

_Suga’s laugh echoed over the stone walls as Kuroo shrunk under Daichi’s glare._

_“Why are you encouraging him?”_

_“Come on, he’s going to miss us!”_

_“It’s true, I will. You’ll keep him check, won’t you, Kuroo? Make sure he gets his sleep and doesn’t overwork himself?”_

_“What am I, a child?”_

_“Don’t worry, I love pampering my beloved master,” Kuroo cooed as he leaned down to nuzzle against Daichi’s hair. He chuckled at the mixed emotions flashing across Daichi’s face, still petulant but always weak to a little tenderness._

_“Alright, that’s enough. Before I throw up,” Suga coughed and waved Daichi closer. Daichi rolled his eyes and embraced his friend, giving him a few last warnings about traveling on the road. Kuroo smiled as he watched Suga roll his eyes, masking the glint of sadness within them. It wasn’t the first time he had been sent away for a diplomatic meeting, and it wouldn’t be the last. Kuroo knew how hard it was for him to say goodbye to his friends and family._

_“I need to go. Asahi’s meeting me in one of the outer villages to take me part way before I meet up with the King’s escort. It wouldn’t be good to keep him waiting.”_

_Daichi nodded and pulled back, giving him one last clap on the arm._

_“Alright, I’ll let you go. I wish you well on your trip,” Daichi said, and as soon as he spoke the words, power flooded Kuroo’s body. He gasped, overcome with crippling dread as he gazed down at his tattoos, glowing with white light._

_“Daichi!” Suga cried, and Kuroo lifted his gaze to see the Daichi’s horrified expression._

_“No, no, no, no,” He repeated and rushed for him, gripping Kuroo’s arms as if that could keep him there. “I didn’t mean it like that! Please, I didn’t mean it. I take it back!”_

_“I’m sorry, Love. It doesn’t work like that,” Kuroo said, his voice cracking with emotion as he struggled to hold on as long as he could._

_“Can you just not grant the wish?” Daichi asked as tears slipped from his eyes, his lovely brown eyes Kuroo would always treasure._

_“If I don’t grant it, I’ll die, and not in a pretty way. The power’s raging in me already.”_

_“No,” Daichi sobbed, burying his face into Kuroo’s chest. Steam was beginning to rise from his skin, but he ignored the searing pain as he held Daichi for the last time. “I’ll find you, Kuroo. I promise. I’ll travel to every land, ask every person until I find you again.”_

_“It could be years, Sawamura. You’re not the first master to swear he’d find me again.”_

_“None of them felt this way about you,” Daichi said as his voice broke. Kuroo wasn’t sure what was more painful, the power burning him up from the inside or his heart shattering in a million pieces. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he cupped Daichi’s face to tip it up, pressing their lips together for the last time._

_His usual kisses with Daichi were tender or teasing, soft or playful. They never held the desperation that final kiss did, and Kuroo wished with his entire being that it wouldn’t be their last. Somehow, if Fate had brought them together once, it could do it again. Please._

_He pulled back with a hiss, unable to bear the pain any longer. His hand remained against Daichi’s cheek, stroking the broken skin from his old scar and wiping away the tears._

_“If you can’t find me, I’ll find you,” He whispered, brushing his lips against Daichi’s forehead before turning to Suga. His own pale cheeks were streaked with tears, shaking his head in disbelief. “Come on, Suga-chan. Have a safe trip,” Kuroo said, stretching out his hand. Suga winced but obediently held out a trembling hand, laying it over Kuroo’s open palm. Kuroo felt the power leave him, giving him a single moment to glance back to meet Daichi’s eyes before his entire body dissolved into smoke._

 

After that, Kuroo fell silent and Kenma could see how he was barely keeping his emotions subdued. He finally understood many things about his genie that had been a mystery before. Why he was so cautious of Kenma even saying _wish_ , how he couldn’t blame Daichi for saying his final wish instead of wishing him free. He wasn’t sure what to say, or if he should even try to say something. Instead, he squeezed Yamamoto’s hand tighter and nuzzled his face against his arm.

The debilitating terror he felt when he watched him get knocked off the cliff, disappearing into the cloud, he imagined that was close to what Kuroo must have felt. Perhaps not so much terror, but the realization that there was little hope of ever seeing each other again. He wondered what kind of life he would have had after Yamamoto’s death, but he immediately shook his head. It was no use dwelling on such things when Yamamoto was alive and walking next to him. Something he would never take for granted again.

They remained quiet until the path led them through beautiful farmlands stretched out over the hills. Kuroo’s pallor improved a little as they wandered by them, his eyes soaking in every little detail of the fences and crops lining them.

“Is it familiar?”

“Yes, little differences here or there. The farmer who owned this land over here was a young man. He had married a few months before I was taken away, and his wife was already expecting. I wonder if they’re still—”

He froze mid-sentence as a musical laugh filled the air, accompanied by a playful bark. A small boy toddled out from between some stalks with his faithful companion towering over him and snuffling his hair. Kuroo stared at him but it was hard to tell if he was the farmer’s child and what age he was exactly. When the little boy spotted them, his bright eyes widened, and he ran over to the fence.

“Hi! Are you travelers?”

Bokuto laughed as he waved back to the child.

“We sure are! What about you?”

“Nope! I work the farm,” He said with a firm nod as if he did all the work himself.

“Wow, you must be a good help to your parents!” Kuroo joined in, hoping his smile was more innocent than it usually looked. “How old are you?”

“I’m four!” He announced proudly, and Kuroo felt his stomach sink. There was a call from the cottage and the little boy jerked his head in that direction with a gasp. “I gotta go! Nice to meetcha!”

They all chuckled as he scrambled off the fence and ran up the hill toward the cottage with his dog yipping playfully around him. As they continued down the path, Kuroo glanced up toward the open door where the child’s mother was standing. She ran her fingers through the boy’s hair as she listened to something he was saying and then turned her gaze toward the road where they were walking. He recognized her the same instant she did, and after a moment of shock a bright smile lit up her face as she waved to him.

“Welcome home, Kuroo-san!” She shouted between her cupped hands, and Kuroo managed to smile back as hot tears pricked at his eyes.

“Are you going to cry the whole time?” Kenma asked, his mouth turned up in a smirk.

“No!” Kuroo huffed back. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“You’ve been gone four years?”

“At least, I think it’s more like five since she wasn’t very far along. More than I thought…”

“It doesn’t mean he’s moved on.”

“Well, I guess I’ll find out soon,” He said, nodding in front of them as Karasuno was just coming into view. Even from that distance, Kuroo could see vast differences from when he was last there. The wall around the city had been repaired, and there seemed to be more houses and market stalls than before.

As they neared the city gates, the road became crowded with merchants and other travelers flowing toward and away from Karasuno. There were a hundred little clues that the city was finally restoring its former glory after so many years of hardship. Kuroo knew most of that was probably because of Kiyoko stepping into power. He had witnessed the reign of hundreds of kings and queens, but he sensed the strength and wisdom found in Kiyoko vastly exceeded them all. And with the clever Sugawara as her advisor and Daichi as her support, just to name two, he never had any doubt that she would succeed.

He gasped as they entered the gates, overwhelmed by the vitality thrumming through the air. The people of Karasuno were always a stubborn bunch. They dealt with many problems, especially with the looming pressure from surrounding kingdoms. Despite their resilient determination, there was always a tension that hung in the air like a creeping fog. It was easy for the villagers to become frustrated and downhearted with the lack of commerce flowing through their market and failing to produce thriving crops through multiple seasons.

Now that fog seemed to have lifted, and everyone had a bounce in their step as they rushed over the cobblestone paths. Street performers filled the market with lively music while colorful pennants stretched above their heads, fluttering in the breeze like hummingbirds. Every bustling stall was filled with different wares, rivaling even the enormity of Nekoma’s marketplace.

“Is it really different?” Kenma asked, taking it all in as he hovered behind Kuroo and Yamamoto.

“It’s nicer than it used to be, and the people seem more cheerful.”

“Looks the same to me,” Bokuto said as he eyed a food stall with cooked meat. “You guys hungry? Maybe we should hang out here for a while.”

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo was hoping to be reunited with his long-lost love. Do you think he wants to stop and eat?”

“Why not? He can’t meet him on an empty stomach, he might faint!”

“You can stay here, Bo. I think I’ll throw up if I eat something.”

“Nah, I’ll wait. I don’t wanna miss you finally reuniting!”

Kuroo groaned, rubbing both his chest and stomach at the same time. Kenma scrunched up his nose and reluctantly patted his back. He was never good at comforting others, but he also knew how terrifying it probably was for Kuroo.

“Come on, how will we find him? Might as well get it over with before you really do get sick.”

“Um, I guess we should find a soldier.”

“There’s one,” Bokuto said, pointing at a lone soldier wandering through the market. He didn’t look like he was particularly busy, so Kuroo nodded and rushed toward him.

“Excuse me, where can I speak to the Captain?”

The man flinched and looked all the way around him before leaning toward Kuroo.

“Eh, the Captain is a busy man. Doesn’t like to be disturbed,” He whispered, nodding his head to emphasize the point.

“I understand,” Kuroo whispered back, though his irritation made the breathy tones as loud as normal speech. “But I really need to speak with him. It’s a matter of life and death.”

The soldier groaned and reluctantly turned, beckoning him to follow.

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. He’s quite strict, and he’s gotta mean tongue. Damn near made me cry the other day…” The man continued to mutter as they all followed him to the barracks near the base of the castle. Kuroo winced when the soldier took a handkerchief out of his pocket rubbed the sweat off his face.

He was getting even more nervous, wondering how much Daichi had changed in the last five years. He could definitely be strict, and his wrath was legendary whenever his boisterous men flew out of control. But his men also respected him and knew they could always be welcomed into his presence. Kuroo had never witnessed a soldier sweat like that when confronting Daichi, but it mattered little to him. He was willing to accept any changes Daichi had gone through and would take the time to become reacquainted with him… if that was what Daichi wanted.

The barracks were just as Kuroo remembered them, winding corridors lit by flickering torches and infused with the stale scent of sweat, dirt, and leather. Yet even that seemed a bit newer, each room lined with bunks and kept in better condition than the haphazard mess of mattresses and old, ratty blankets it used to have.

At last the soldier led them to the end of the corridor to a large door. The man paused in front of it, placing his hand against his chest and taking several cleansing breaths before knocking against the wood with a trembling fist.

“Who is it?” A muffled voice called from within, and the man squeezed his eyes shut.

“Uh-uh, it’s Shibata, my Lord.”

Despite the sound being dampened through the heavy door, they could hear the sharp click of a tongue from the other side.

“Come in.”

The man grabbed the latch and pulled it open, peeking his head in with an apologetic grin on his face.

“So sorry to disturb you, Sir. A man stopped me in the market and said he needed to speak to you. Said it was a matter of life and death.”

There was a heavy silence inside, but Kuroo couldn’t see what was going on inside. It was almost unbearable to be so close. He wanted to shove himself in the room, but he knew doing so could potentially cause an uproar. He could handle himself fine, but he didn’t want his friends to get caught up in anything troublesome just because he couldn’t wait two seconds more.

Though Kuroo still heard nothing, the man nodded and opened the door wider for him to enter. Kuroo rushed in, his heart in his throat as he nearly hopped over the desk in the office to embrace—

“Tsukki!” He shouted when he recognized the blonde on the other side, his golden eyes wide with shock and his skin as pale as a ghost.

“Kuroo-san… you’re back?” He breathed, slowly standing from his chair as he looked Kuroo over slowly. As expected, he was even taller than he used to be, filled out with more muscle to Kuroo’s satisfaction. He’d teased him enough about being as skinny as a pole and flimsy as a fish.

“Yeah, I came back as quickly as I could. Where is he, Tsukki?! He’s not dead, is he?”

Tsukishima fluttered his eyes as he regained his focus and shook his head.

“No, he’s not dead. He was promoted to a Commander shortly after the King’s death. I took his place here as Captain.”

“Oh,” Kuroo responded as his gaze drifted away. He opened and closed his mouth several times, questions scrambling in his brain to be asked but not one forcing itself through. Finally, Tsukishima sighed and sorted the papers on his desk in a pile.

“Shibata, get back to work. Thank you for bringing him directly to me.”

“Oh! Thank you, Sir. I was worried— but I’m glad it worked out. I remember last time you told me that the next time I disturbed your work you’d shove a spike up my—”

“That still could happen if you don’t leave now and get back to work,” Tsukishima warned, his voice low and lethal.

“Sorry! Bye!” He shouted, bowing as he scrambled out the door, his shoulder knocking into it on his way out.

“I’ll take you to him,” Tsukishima said as he brushed past him, stopping briefly in the doorway when he noticed the crowd waiting outside it. “I didn’t think you’d bring a whole circus with you,” He said with a smirk curling on his lips.

“Hey, Tsukki!” Bokuto’s voice boomed, and as nervous as Kuroo was he couldn’t help snickering at the look of disgust on Tsukishima’s face.

“It’s Tsukishima, Bokuto-san,” He answered, sweeping through them with a polite nod to Bokuto and Akaashi. Kuroo scrambled after him, still feeling the questions burning on his tongue. He waited until they had emerged from the barracks and set on the path through the village that wound up the hill toward the castle.

“Tsukki, please tell me what I missed. Is he okay?”

“You’ve been gone for five years. You should be aware that for most of that he’s had a very rough time. When you were sent back to the lamp and disappeared, he wanted to set out on a quest to find you, but the King refused to let him go. Daichi-san begged and pleaded, but when the King still wouldn’t relent he contemplated sneaking away without permission. The King had a feeling he would, so he had him thrown into the dungeon for a while.”

“What?! How could he do that?”

“It was his way of keeping what little control he had. The men and the villagers trusted Daichi-san, and if he left it would cause mayhem. It was kept quiet, his imprisonment, until finally Ukai-san and the Princess convinced him to set Daichi free. After that, the King had him trailed constantly, all while he was mourning your loss. Once the King passed, he thought he could finally get the chance to search for you, but he couldn’t abandon the Queen when tensions were so high with the surrounding kingdoms. For the longest time, he couldn’t sleep at nights, used to having you…  you know. It really took a toll on him.”

Kuroo cringed and turned his gaze forward toward the castle, where somewhere within the pristine walls Daichi was there, waiting for him. He hugged himself as a cold shiver fluttered over his skin. Ever since he emerged from the lamp, it was difficult for him to sleep as well. It helped when he slept near Kenma, who had a calming effect on him. But it wasn’t the same, and to think Daichi had been sleeping alone for five years filled him with even more regret.

“Of course, everything started to improve once Michimiya-san took matters into her own hands,” Tsukishima continued as his lips curled up in a slight smile.

“I’m glad she was there for him. What did she do?”

“Well, you know she and Daichi-san go way back, and it killed her to see him so melancholy. So, she asked Kiyoko-sama for her assistance, and they were able to find him a new bed partner. After that, he never had any trouble sleeping.”

“Oh, that’s a relief. I was worried that— did you say bed partner?”

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow at him, his smile adjusting into a teasing smirk.

“Yes, that’s what I said. Obviously, what he needed was companionship, and gradually his health returned and he was able to move on with his life.”

Kuroo stared at him, unable to tell if Tsukishima was just pulling his leg. His amusement was evident, yet it didn’t seem like he was lying. To know that Daichi wasn’t miserable in his absence was a relief; he preferred that he found some comfort. But his stomach gripped knowing someone else was sleeping beside Daichi, sharing his warmth and seeing all the little moments of his daily routine that used to be his personal treasures. He gulped down his emotions and nodded, putting on a brave face as Tsukishima studied him closely.

“Good, I’m glad that he was able to keep living his life and found some comfort. He deserves it, he deserves everything.” He meant every word, but his vision grew slightly blurry as tears flooded the corners of his eyes. They were nearing the castle entrance, and before they passed under the threshold, Tsukishima paused and faced him straight on with a serious expression.

“Kuroo-san, how were you able to come here? You currently have a different master?”

“Yeah, it’s this guy back here,” He said, motioning behind him to Kenma who nodded politely to Tsukishima. “He’s only used one wish, and he was kind enough to bring me here with our companions.”

“And what will you do when he uses his other wishes? You’re going to go in here to be reunited with Daichi-san, only to disappear once again?”

Kuroo was momentarily speechless by Tsukishima’s questions and demeanor. His protege was never one to concern himself with anyone else, but at that moment he had no doubt Tsukishima would forbid him from continuing if he felt it would bring more heartache to his commander.

“I’m going to set him free,” Kenma said, saving him from answering. “I don’t really need anything, but I’m stuck with him unless I wi—” He stopped mid-word when Kuroo sucked in a quick breath, “Unless I _ask_ him for something. Does that satisfy you?”

“Yes, I’m relieved your lamp was found by someone so compassionate, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said, his shoulders relaxing as he turned back toward the castle.

“Tsukki… maybe we shouldn’t meet. If he’s found someone else and he’s happy, I don’t want to interfere.”

“Who said he’s happy? I just said he could sleep. Come on, he will literally murder me if I had you in my grasp and I didn’t bring you directly to him,” He said as he continued into the castle without glancing behind to see if he was following. Kuroo hesitated until Kenma gave him a light shove. “We may have to wait for a little bit before going in, he’s currently in a meeting with her Majesty and her advisors.” Tsukishima continued as he swept past guards who bowed to him in greeting and turned up the grand staircase.

Kuroo felt like his feet felt numb, and after the third time, he tripped he snatched onto the railing with his sweaty palm. He was finally going to see Daichi, why did he feel like he was about to die? From what Tsukishima hinted, it seemed that Daichi would still want him to stay even if he had found someone new. Could he deal with that? It already felt like his heart was about to burst, to hear Daichi tell him to his face that he was in love with someone else…

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly ran into Tsukishima’s back when he stopped suddenly in a large hallway. Glancing around, Kuroo found that they were in the corridor outside the war room where all the strategy meetings were held. He remembered it well, accompanying Daichi on many sessions with the King all those years ago.

Glancing over Tsukishima’s shoulder, he noticed several people already gathered outside the room and walking toward them. In the center was Shimizu Kiyoko herself, a vision of cool beauty and strength in her emerald gown and intricate crown gently set above her brow. She was whispering to Sugawara, who seemed to grow even more handsome and elegant since the last time Kuroo had seen him. On the other side of her was Michimiya Yui, of course, her loyal bodyguard, who had spotted Tsukishima and the group behind him and already had her hand gripping her sword. They all paused as Tsukishima stepped forward with a deep bow.

“Forgive me, your Majesty. I wouldn’t disturb you if it wasn’t urgent.”

“What is it, Tsukishima-kun?” Kiyoko asked gently.

“Is Daichi-san still in the hall? I have someone who needs to see him,” He replied as he straightened up, his smirk slipping back into place. He stepped aside so they could see Kuroo, and all their jaws dropped in shock. Kiyoko covered her mouth, her head shaking gently in disbelief. Suga’s face looked almost the same as the moment he left him, his brown eyes instantly filling with tears of regret. Michimiya was the first to shake off the initial shock, and she leaped forward to wrap him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Kurooooo!” She squealed. “I can’t believe it’s you!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Michimiya-chan,” Kuroo wheezed back. When Michimiya finally let him go so he could breathe, Kuroo gazed back at Suga with a warm smile.

“You’re not still feeling guilty, are you?”

“Of course, I am!” Suga snapped back, though he was already rushing forward. Kuroo winced in preparation, already aware of what was coming. Suga’s fists connected with his ribs, nearly plowing him into the wall as he laughed through his tears. “What took you so long, you Idiot?!”

“I only got out a few days ago! It’s not my fault no one picked up my lamp. And even then, I’m lucky it was someone kind enough to let me come here.”

“What are you standing here for?! Get in there!”

Kuroo was still in pain from Suga’s love punch, rubbing his bruised ribs when Suga gripped his arm and yanked him down the hallway. They stopped right outside the elegant double doors to the war room, Kuroo’s heart throbbing out of control as Suga wiped his face on his sleeve and flashed him a mischievous grin.

“Good luck.”

He opened the doors quietly and stepped aside for Kuroo to enter. It was just as he remembered it, a spacious room and the massive table in the center with the map of Karasuno carved onto the surface. Along the wall were enormous windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, allowing the golden rays from the setting sun to flood into the room. The room was entirely devoid of people except one, a lone figure bathed in warm light as he stared out at the village below.

Kuroo stepped further in, barely hearing the door shut behind him as he stared across the room. Daichi was slightly taller and even broader than he remembered. There were a few more scars marked across his face, and Kuroo’s fingers itched to stroke over them. None of it took anything away from his rugged good looks; if anything, they enhanced them.

Daichi’s expression was grim as he stared, completely lost in thought. Kuroo licked his lips, wondering what he could possibly say. _Hey Babe… miss me?_ He felt disgusted with himself for even thinking it. _I hear you found someone else… you couldn’t wait five years?_ That made him feel even worse. It was unfair, especially when he told Daichi it would be impossible for them to find each other again. Every day since coming out of the lamp had been empty and brittle without Daichi by his side, he couldn’t imagine what he felt living five years without him.

Even though he still had no idea what to say, his feet carried him closer until he stood at the windows just mere feet away from Daichi. And yet the other man still hadn’t registered his presence.

“Sawamura,” He said gently, and finally Daichi startled and turned toward him. He blinked at first, frozen in confusion as if he didn’t believe his eyes. Slowly those eyes began to widen as his chest lifted and fell with shuddering breaths. Kuroo could nearly hear his heart hammering even though he was several feet away.

“Kuroo? Are you really here?” He asked, his eyes raking over the length of him as he took a tentative step forward. “This isn’t a dream?”

“I’m here,” Kuroo answered, reaching his hand out toward him. Daichi looked at it but made no move to take it. “What, it’s not going to hurt you. I may squeeze the life out of you once you’re in my arms, but I feel like you’ll be able to handle it,” Kuroo assured him, chuckling nervously. It was torture waiting for Daichi to come to him. Was he really too late?

When Daichi finally turned his gaze back up to Kuroo, his jaw was clenched and his eyes brimming with tears. He moved forward, his hand slipping into Kuroo’s, but he didn’t stop there. Kuroo grunted as Daichi plowed into him with a sob, burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms around his back. Kuroo sighed with overwhelming relief, burying his face into Daichi’s soft hair. He noticed several strands of silver sprouting among the dark brown, but he said nothing about it; there would be plenty of time to tease him about it.

“I’m so sorry, Kuroo,” Daichi cried in a muffled voice. “You have no idea how much I wish I could have taken it back.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here now, that’s all that matters.”

Daichi drew back enough to gaze up at Kuroo. Despite having streaks of tears down his face, he reached up and wiped the few that had fallen from Kuroo’s eyes. The action made Kuroo’s heart ache even more; he missed the touch of those calloused fingers that were always unexpectedly gentle. He leaned into it, turning his head slightly to kiss the pads of his fingers.

Daichi’s cheeks flared red, and even in the midst of their sweet, tearful reunion, Kuroo couldn’t help leaning toward him with his rotten grin. Immediately Daichi scowled, a deadly expression as well as his usual reaction to being picked on by Kuroo. It did nothing to deter Kuroo as he tightened his grip around Daichi and pulled him in, his teasing grin melting into a fond one. It softened Daichi’s expression as well, his eyes darkening into coal as he gazed up at Kuroo expectantly.

“I told you, Love. You don’t even have to ask,” Kuroo said, his heart bursting with hope that Daichi wanted the same thing he did. He didn’t have to wait long as Daichi beamed at him with the warmth of a thousand suns. He lifted himself on his toes and Kuroo met him part way, pressing their lips together with desperation. Daichi’s hands raked through Kuroo’s hair as if his grip on him could keep him there forever. Kuroo stretched his arms down to tuck under Daichi, not caring how heavy he was with all that muscle and armor and lifted him into his arms. Daichi made a noise of surprise, but his legs immediately wrapped around Kuroo’s waist to help alleviate the weight from his arms.

It was romantic for two seconds, but even a genie didn’t have unlimited strength unless it was wished for. And Daichi was no lightweight but he refused to set him down, even for a moment. He used the last of his strength to carry him to the table and set him down. Figurines used as markers scattered across it, several rolling off and clattering to the floor. They ignored them as Kuroo leaned even further into the kiss with Daichi’s legs still gripping around his waist. He cradled his arms around Daichi’s back to keep him steady as his lips traveled across the scarred chin and down his neck. He craved to taste every inch of him, and Daichi seemed more than willing as his fingers raked over Kuroo’s back with a light gasp.

It was messy and desperate, but he didn’t care. He would never take kissing Daichi for granted, not when he thought he would never get the chance. But an irritating and jarring thought passed through his mind, and his eyes flew open, gasping between their lips.

“Wait, I’m— I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” He stammered as overwhelming guilt swept over him. Daichi cocked his head, confused and a little hurt by his words.

“Why are you sorry?”

All Kuroo wanted was to keep kissing him, but he wanted to rekindle their romance with complete honesty. He slowly backed up so Daichi could slide off the table and brought his hands up to cradle Daichi’s neck.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you so quickly, not when you’ve already found someone else.”

“I… what?”

“Tsukishima said you had trouble sleeping in the beginning, so Michimiya set you up with someone else. A new bed partner.”

Daichi’s eyebrows were creased tightly as he listened, sifting through Kuroo’s words as if he was speaking a foreign language. When he mentioned the bed partner, however, his eyebrows shot up and he sputtered into laughter. Kuroo had expected Daichi to look a little guilty or perhaps defensive, but he certainly didn’t expect him to laugh at the situation.

“He would say that,” Daichi snickered, holding onto the front of Kuroo to keep him upward. “I mean, he didn’t lie but… would you like to meet her?” He asked Kuroo, smiling up at him with such genuine love Kuroo nearly forgot his own name.

“Her, huh? I mean, I might as well.”

To Kuroo’s surprise, Daichi merely glanced over his shoulder and gave out a whistle. Rolled up the corner where Kuroo hadn’t even glanced, a mountain of silver fur leaped up to her feet with a long, pink tongue hanging out of her mouth. She loped across the room and plowed into Daichi’s leg, her tail whipping around dangerously as she begged to be pet.

“Kuroo, meet Miki, my dog.”

“Your dog…” Kuroo repeated, staring down at the happy animal smiling up at him with bright brown eyes. He knelt beside her, immediately subjecting himself to a sloppy tongue careening over his face, but he didn’t care. He sighed, once again filled with relief and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m so happy you’re a dog! I love you, Miki.” He chuckled as her tail went crazy and continued to sniff into his hair.

“Well, perhaps I should leave you two alone,” Daichi said, his tone dangerously unamused. Kuroo giggled and stood up, snatching Daichi back into his arms.

“I hope you can find yourself a new captain. I’m going to murder Tsukki when I see him again.”

“With all the hell you used to put him through? He was probably dreaming of the moment to throw it back at you. It was rather cruel though…Did you really think I moved on?” Daichi asked, cupping Kuroo’s face to bring it closer.

“I expected it. When I found out how long I’ve been gone—”

Daichi shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. It’s not like I had any time or interest in romance before you came along. I would have waited for you until my last breath. Honestly, the fact that it only took five years for you to find your way back to me is the greatest gift of all.”

Fresh tears pricked Kuroo’s eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. Toiling away for centuries at the beck and call of selfish men, he was finally granted a wish of his own and he could hardly handle it. He pressed his forehead against Daichi’s, closing his eyes as he breathed in his familiar scent.

“I love you,” He whispered, the words he had been aching to say for the longest time. He was finished being a coward, being torn apart from Daichi removed any fear he had of being rejected by him. He didn’t expect an answer, but his eyes flew open as Daichi brushed their lips together.

“I love you, too,” Daichi whispered, his breath ghosting across Kuroo’s face. He pulled back, allowing them enough space to gaze at each other as Kuroo’s smile spread across his face. “Of course, I would have preferred to hear your confession before you said it to Miki first.”

Kuroo cackled and looked down at the mess of fur trying to dig her way in between them to receive the maximum amount of attention.

“I bet you’ve already told her you love her, though, didn’t you?”

“I’m sure I have. She’s such a good girl,” Daichi chuckled, reaching down to scratch her ear. “Kuroo, you still haven’t told me how you escaped the lamp. Do you have a new master?”

“Oh! I almost forgot. I got out just a few days ago, and my new master is Kenma—” He said as he turned toward the double doors, freezing when he noticed one door slightly ajar with a totem pole of faces piled within the opening. They at least had the decency to look guilty as Kuroo groaned. “How long have you guys been spying on us?”

“Just when it started to get hot!” Bokuto admitted openly as the group filtered in. “I had no idea Sawamura could get so passionate.”

“What?! You know him? Why didn’t you say anything this whole time?”

Akaashi stepped forward, bowing slightly to Daichi in greeting. “In our defense, you never said his name. We only heard bits and pieces of your story as you were telling Kenma.”

At the mention of his name, Kenma crept forward, looking a little nervous as he approached Daichi and Kuroo. Before he could say anything, Miki barked happily and began to charge toward him. Kenma cringed and blocked his face with his arms.

“Miki, sit,” Daichi commanded, and when Kenma peeked through his arms he saw the dog obediently sitting in front of him with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

“Thanks,” He muttered, stepping around her cautiously and continuing forward to the couple. He was used to dealing with intense people, he had the misfortune to be in love with Yamamoto, after all. But Sawamura Daichi was nothing that he expected. He wasn’t very tall, but he was broad and muscular with scars littering whatever skin Kenma could see. His gaze, though intense, was warm and curious as he approached, and it made him feel less apprehensive.

“This is Kozume Kenma, my new master. Honestly, I couldn’t believe my luck at getting another master that was compassionate, considering how many assholes I’ve had,” Kuroo explained.

“Who says I’m compassionate? I just want to get rid of you,” Kenma shot back as his lips curled up in a smile.

“Aw, come on! I haven’t been that bad.”

“The moment I met you, you threatened to make my life miserable unless I upturn my life and deliver you to Karasuno, through the dangerous mountains.”

“Okay, when you put it that way…”

“Kozume-kun,” Daichi interrupted, and to Kenma’s astonishment the commander bowed low in front of him, “I cannot thank you enough for your kindness.”

“Uh, it’s nothing.”

Daichi stretched back up and shook his head.

“It’s everything. I don’t know what you plan to do with your wishes, but even giving us this brief chance together has been more than I ever dreamed.”

“He, uh, promised me he’d use his last to set me free,” Kuroo said, pursing his lips nervously. “He’s only used one wish, though, so he still has two more until he’s finished.”

“Kuro, I wish to set you free to live a normal life with Sawamura-san,” Kenma said offhandedly as if he was speaking of the weather. Kuroo squawked as the power flooded him, his face turning back and forth between Kenma and Daichi as he had no idea what would happen. Without doing anything, the power seeped out of him, leaving him cold and empty. The entire room was silent as everyone waited for something more dramatic to happen. Daichi gaped at him as he reached out to grasp his arm.

“You’re still here.”

“Yeah… I’m here.”

“Do you feel any different?”

“I-I’m not sure.”

“Perhaps if you try shapeshifting,” Akaashi suggested. Kuroo’s eyes widened at the suggestion and immediately stepped away from everyone. They watched expectantly as he twitched his body around, held his hands up and wiggled them in the air.

“You look ridiculous,” Kenma said, speaking aloud what everyone was thinking. “Do you do that every time?”

“No, of course not! I just think it and it usually happens. I guess that means I can’t, but… I still want to know for sure. Wait! Do you still have the lamp, Kenma?”

Kenma slipped off his pack and rummaged through it, pulling out the old, dented lamp.

“It feels a little different,” Kenma said, turning it over in his hands.

“How so?”

“Before it always hummed with magic, even I could tell.”

“Akaashi? What do you think?” Kuroo asked, calling the druid over closer. Akaashi accepted it from Kenma, stroking the brass as he peered closely at it.

“I sense no magic left in it. I think it worked.”

“Can you destroy it?” Kuroo asked, still staring at the object suspiciously as he nibbled on his fingernails. “Before there was no way to do it. Trust me, I tried.”

Akaashi nodded thoughtfully and balanced the lamp on his palm. The air around him crackled and everyone instinctively moved away. The lamp trembled and suddenly the spout turned to ash. The deterioration continued to spread until there was nothing but soot sifting through Akaashi’s fingers.

Kuroo gaped at the pile of dark ash that had been his prison for hundreds of years. His heart thundered as the realization swept over him; he was free. A shriek of excitement ripped through his throat as he pounced on Kenma and twirled him around the room.

“I’m free! Whaaaaaaaa!! I’m not a genie anymore! You want a wish? Too bad!” He cackled as he finally set Kenma on his feet, who had his eyes squeezed shut. He finally opened them when Kuroo grasped his arms, grinning so widely it looked like he had the crescent moon itself beaming from his face. “Kenma! You’re my best friend!”

“Ugh.”

Kuroo ruffled his hand through his blonde strands and giggled, feeling almost drunk with happiness. He finally left Kenma to himself and swept over to Daichi. Not caring that there was a crowd in the room, he embraced him and dipped him into a passionate kiss. Miki soaked in the excitement around her and hopped around the couple with her tail mimicking a windmill.

Kenma watched for a moment as Daichi chuckled against Kuroo’s lips. His cheeks were flushed as his body seemed to go limp in Kuroo’s embrace.

Kenma smiled, despite the entire scene being a little embarrassing. After spending so much time with Kuroo, he really did feel like he had become his best friend. He wanted Kuroo to experience all the happiness he deserved, and he was relieved Daichi was still as madly in love with him as he used to be.

He glanced beside him where Yamamoto, Akaashi, and Bokuto were watching the scene as well with sheepish grins. He gave Yamamoto a little nudge with his elbow to snatch his attention.

“Come on, let’s give them some privacy.”

“Oh, yeah. We’re not going back home already, are we Ken?”

“Are you kidding? I want to sleep in a bed! Besides,” He paused before slipping through the door into the hallway, gazing out the window where the entirety of Karasuno was stretched out, an orange glow casting over it as the sun began to sink beneath the hills beyond, “This place seems interesting.”

He turned and curled their fingers together, smirking as a blush rose up on Yamamoto’s cheeks.

“Come on, let’s go to the inn. It’s time we had some privacy ourselves.”

“Kenma!” Yamamoto yelped, burying his now flaming red face into his arm. Kenma gazed at him as they wandered through the corridors of the castle, following Tsukishima who had waited for them outside of the room. A desperate urge to tease Yamamoto rose up in him, so he kept his expression cool and judgmental as he stared at him.

“I meant to sleep, what are you thinking?”

“N-Nothing! That’s exactly what I was thinking about, sleeping!”

“Liar.”

“I mean it, Ken, I would never pressure you to go further than you’re comfortable,” Yamamoto said, his eyebrows creased with worry. Kenma couldn’t hold back anymore and snickered into his hand.

“I’m just kidding, you looked so scared.” He leaned into Yamamoto, which seemed to calm him down. As soon as they exited the castle, Tsukishima gave a bow and told them he needed to return to his duties. Since Bokuto and Akaashi had been to Karasuno plenty of times, they led the group through town until they came to a large and comfortable inn.

After reserving their rooms, Bokuto and Akaashi decided to wander around the town more to meet up with some old friends. Kenma pursed his lips, wondering if Yamamoto would be happier going with them and exploring, but before he could say anything Yamamoto cheerfully told them to have fun and guided Kenma up the stairs.

His heart thumped faster when he realized that he was finally going to be alone with Yamamoto. It was alarming that after everything they’d been through he could feel so much apprehension about something so minor. Regardless, climbing the stairs suddenly felt like he was climbing to his doom, but when Yamamoto tripped from carrying the giant pack of Nekomata’s goods, Kenma snorted and instantly felt a little better.

“Don’t die, I have no more wishes to save you,” He said as he gave him a hand.

“Thanks, I can’t wait until we finally deliver this stuff tomorrow.”

“You’re okay with staying in tonight?”

“Sure, I’m exhausted. Besides, I’ll enjoy myself if I'm with you,” Yamamoto said once they finally reached the landing. He had said it so nonchalantly, Kenma quickly hid his blushing face as he raced for their door.

It was a comfortable room, and Kenma was relieved the bed was large enough for two people. Having to lay in the same bed with Yamamoto was going to be torture enough, but he thought that he could manage sleep if they weren’t touching. Well, maybe they’d be able to sleep if they could somehow break the tension that was filling the space between them. They shuffled around in silence, removing their packs and outerwear, looking everywhere around the room except at each other. At last Kenma couldn’t stand it any longer, and he turned around to face Yamamoto with a huff.

“Tora, why are you so nervous?”

“You’re nervous too!”

“Of course, but you’re not supposed to be nervous.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t I be? I still don’t really know how you feel, even though you’ve kissed me twice. I’m so stressed because I want to tell you how I feel but I don’t want to scare you away. What do you want me to do, Ken?!” He cried just before Kenma’s palm smacked down on his lips.

“First of all, I want you to shut up. I’m sorry I’ve stressed you out and pushed you away. Trust me, I was just as scared to lose you. I mean, did you see me after you had fallen off that cliff?” He felt Yamamoto’s lips smile underneath his palm, his eyes softening as he nodded. “That was the worst thing I’ve ever lived through. Please be careful from now on,” He huffed, removing his hand from Yamamoto’s mouth and burying his face into his chest. Warm arms wrapped around him, and his heart stuttered as lips pressed into his hair.

“I promise, I’ll be more careful. I… I really like you, Ken. More than a friend,” He whispered against Kenma’s forehead. It was sweet and gentle, but it sparked chaos in Kenma’s insides. He felt like at any moment his heart was going to burst. “I would like it if you liked me back, but if all you want is friendship then I’ll live with that.”

“Shut up. I kissed you, didn’t I? I used a whole damn wish to save your life, I let you come on this journey with us. Nobody pisses me off like you do, but it’s mainly because I have so many feelings toward you, I don’t know what to do with them. Can we please just be together, so I can feel better?”

Yamamoto’s chest rumbled with laughter, and though it was jostling his head the sound brought a smile to Kenma’s face. Rough hands cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up. His vision was suddenly filled with Yamamoto, his face beaming as he leaned over him.

“Deal, we’re together, now. Feel better?”

“Yeah, that’s better.”

Kenma closed his eyes as he felt Yamamoto’s lips close over his. It was already their third kiss, but it was the first one initiated by Yamamoto, and it was so intoxicating Kenma decided he’d let him take the reins from then on. It was amazing that someone as boisterous as Yamamoto could be so tender, he felt like he was being hypnotized as their lips and tongue and breaths all mixed together in a beautiful dance.

Even when they finally broke apart, there was no tension left in the room. They quickly peeled off a few more layers of clothing and slipped into bed, anxious to get some sleep after the exhausting and emotional day they had. Kenma had planned earlier to smash himself against the wall to avoid touching Yamamoto as they slept. He didn’t think twice about it when he waited for Yamamoto to settle down before snuggling into his side and stretching his arm across his chest. A relaxed hum vibrated through Yamamoto’s chest as he embraced Kenma even closer. He spent several minutes nuzzling onto Kenma’s blonde strands before he fell asleep against Kenma’s head.

For the first time in days, Kenma felt totally relaxed as he listened to the gentle drumming of Yamamoto’s heart. He had viewed the entire event of finding Kuroo’s lamp as a major inconvenience, but in retrospect, he was beginning to see it as a blessing. He could honestly call Kuroo one of his closest friends, even after knowing him only a few days. And if it wasn’t for the journey and Kuroo’s _subtle_ influence, Kenma might never have built up the courage to take a step forward with Yamamoto.

And there he was, smiling into Yamamoto’s chest in a comfortable bed in a strange land. He may not have used one of his wishes to achieve one of his deepest desires, but somehow it came true anyway. And he was relieved Kuroo had found his own happiness as well. He would have to thank Kuroo sometime before they returned to Nekoma. _Maybe right before we leave_ , o _therwise we’ll never hear the end of it,_ Kenma thought with one last giggle before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning, Daichi stirred awake but didn’t feel like opening his eyes just yet; he rarely did. When his mind was still hazy with sleep, it was almost like he could feel Kuroo lying next to him. He ignored the lack of legs wrapped around his own or the absence of the spiced scent that used to tickle his nose. As long as he didn’t open his eyes, he could still pretend.

It was a horrible way to start the day, and yet the sinking feeling in his chest was inevitable the moment he opened his eyes and saw nothing but his pillow. It helped when Miki felt him waking up and would shuffle up from her spot by his feet and give him a sloppy kiss.

That morning he felt warmer and safer than he had in years, but he knew it was just his subconscious playing tricks on him. He was about to open his eyes and greet reality when he heard it. A gentle humming filled his ears, a tune so familiar it brought tears to his eyes. It was a song from far off places and probably ancient as well. There was only one person whoever hummed that lovely tune, giving Daichi his first clue that his deepest desires had finally become reality.

His second clue was the gentle stroke of nimble fingers against his face, tracing out the scars etched into his skin. It was something Kuroo used to do often, even in the beginning of their partnership. As a genie, he never suffered any marring on his skin except for his tattoos, something Daichi was always mesmerized by. Kuroo never hesitated to tell him stories about his past masters, even the cruel ones. Daichi got the impression that he rarely had the chance to reveal aspects of his past, and it was evident that Kuroo felt some relief sharing his darker moments with someone he trusted. One by one he showed Daichi all his tattoos, all except one: Daichi’s. For some reason after his first and second wishes, Kuroo was always bashful about showing the tattoo that represented Daichi, his handsome face darkening with a pretty flush.

When warm lips pressed against Daichi’s forehead, he could no longer hold back. He opened his eyes, and instead of being met with the depressing sight of his pillow he was met with gorgeous blue-gray eyes underneath seductively heavy lids.

“You’re here… it’s not a dream?” Daichi asked in a hushed voice, reaching up to nudge the unruly black locks blocking half of Kuroo’s face. His hair was just as silky as he remembered, which made no sense with it being so messy. Kuroo chuckled and tightened his grip around Daichi.

“You asked the same thing yesterday, it’s not a dream.”

“I can’t help it. Every morning for years I felt like you were still beside me when I woke up. But the moment I opened my eyes, I would be alone. I’ve been through a lot of hardships in my life but having to relive that moment every day was torture.”

Kuroo winced as he listened, hearing the slight break in Daichi’s deep voice. He cradled Daichi’s face and tilted it up, so he could press their lips together. Daichi felt his face grow warm, the heat spreading from the gentle touch of their lips. Kuroo’s kisses traveled up across his cheek, following the path of his scars. From there he abandoned them to brush lightly across Daichi’s closed eyelids and then down his nose.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Love,” Kuroo’s whisper ghosted across his skin. “But I’m free now and can make decisions for myself, and I choose to remain by your side for as long as I live.”

“Kind of soon for a proposal, isn’t it?” Daichi chuckled, opening his dark eyes that glittered with mischief.

“No, no, that wasn’t a proposal, just a promise. I wouldn’t propose to you without a ring, and to do that I’d need to buy one, and to buy one I’d need money, and to have money— oh shit… I need to get a job.”

Daichi laughed at the horrified expression on Kuroo’s face and dug his fingers into his ribs to tickle him. Kuroo yelped and tried to squirm out of his hold, but Daichi wasn’t about to set him free. He wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s to keep their bodies tangled and searched out every sensitive area he knew of on Kuroo’s lithe body. Of course, he should have expected a dose of retaliation.

Tears streamed down his face as Kuroo’s infuriatingly long fingers stroked the underside of his thighs and blew hot breaths into his ears. As much as it was driving him crazy, a tension that had been digging into his body for years was finally released. It was as if he had been just as imprisoned as Kuroo, and now that they were together his personal curse was lifted.

“Hey, aren’t you running behind?” Kuroo asked suddenly, his face turning toward the window where the sun was pouring into the room. “It’s really late.”

“Oh, um, her Majesty whispered to me yesterday that I could take the day off to spend with you,” Daichi muttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

“She’s hands-down the greatest Queen to ever live,” Kuroo said with a relieved sigh and dropped his head back on the pillow. Slowly his smile stretched across his face as he gazed into Daichi’s eyes, an honest smile overflowing with pure joy. It was rare to see such an expression on Kuroo’s face. It was so breathtaking, Daichi wished he had something to give him in return. If only he had been a poet, able to choose just the right words to describe the vision in front of him so perhaps others could have an inkling of what he felt. Or perhaps a painter, mixing colors on a canvas to immortalize Kuroo’s face forever, to show the world how gorgeous the man he loved was.

He had no such talents. He was, after all, a simple man and a soldier. But that was no excuse to do nothing; he wanted to lavish Kuroo in love, so he would do it any way he knew now. He found Kuroo’s hand resting on his side and entwined their fingers together as he brought it up between them. He brought it closer and kissed the back of his hand gently, keeping eye contact with Kuroo.

“I love you,” He said softly, his lips still brushing his hand. Kuroo’s eyes welled up with tears as he bit his lip, but Daichi could tell it was only happiness building inside him.

“I love you, too. God, I feel like… like even that doesn’t remotely cover everything I feel for you.”

“That’s something we have in common,” Daichi laughed, pressing Kuroo’s hand against his chest. “Kuroo, now that you’re free, you could do anything. Are you really going to waste it by staying here by my side?”

“I’d hardly call that a waste, the happiest moments of my life have been by your side. Tell me honestly, do you want me to stay with you?”

“Of course! I want to wake up every morning with your head resting beside me, and Miki down there keeping our feet warm,” He laughed, gesturing his head at the foot of the bed where Miki’s head had sprung up from the blankets when she heard her name and her tail started whipping the mattress. “From now on, I could handle anything I think as long as you’re with me.”

Kuroo beamed at him, stretching his cheeks that glowed with a rosy pink hue. He leaned toward Daichi with eyes that glittered with mischief and wiggled his eyebrows.

“As you wish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason I hardly posted anything at the beginning of this month XD This took quite a bit of my time, but I ended up really loving this story. I was so thrilled to have Yamamoto x Kenma as a pairing option because I have been craving to do it. I wish I could have developed the other couples a little more, especially Michimiya x Shimizu, but the story was long enough as it was, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it, especially you Lilayams!!


End file.
